Art or Vandal
by CasparWrites
Summary: After a failed experiment by Lisa, Lincoln starts to let out his passion for art! but not in a "painting" or "drawing" kind of art to start with. He starts to act different towards his family, and even starts to show a change in his personality by standing up to them. Rated T for swearing
1. New hair and ruined work

**welcome ladies and gentleman, this is my first fanfiction ever written and published, hope **

* * *

**Friday night, royal woods, the loud house**

It's a Friday night at the loud house, as usual, the chaotic family are doing what they typically do every night. Lori and Leni were arguing about who can were a dress they shared for tomorrow, Lori wanted it for a date with bobby and Leni wanted it so she can wear it to the mall. Luna was in her and Luan's room playing her electric guitar really loudly while singing. Lynn was folding laundry in the living room, by scoring socks in the basket like it was a game of basketball, while Luan was helping, while also telling jokes to Lynn, who just groaned. Lucy was nowhere to be seen (probably in the ducts with the spirits), Lola was driving in her electric car around the house, with Lana by the open door playing with mud she brought into the house. Lisa was in her and Lilly's room doing an experiment on the family's pets, she was trying to test a new formula that would get rid of flees, however that ended up with her disintegrating their fur. Lilly was waddling around with no diaper on.

That leaves us with Lincoln, the only boy in a family with 10 sisters, all of his sisters have their unique talents, Lynn can play any kind of sport involving a ball and is a great sports player (but not really a good sport herself). Leni has a sense for fashion and is great at designing clothes herself (Aside from her being a bit dull in the family). Lisa has a bigger IQ than Albert Einstein (even though she's not fond of arts and crafts). All of Lincolns sisters has found their talents, but since Lincoln was born, all he was best at doing was drawing and being the "man with a plan" in the family, but Lincoln wouldn't call that having a "talent".

Lincoln was sitting at the dinner table downstairs working on an art project for his art class, he had to draw something that he thought meant a lot to him, it didn't take him long to think of something, but he was almost done. He was almost done on the finishing touches until he felt something tug on his leg. He looked down the side of him to see Lilly, he laughed and picked her up.

"hey there Lilly, did you "lose" your diaper again?" he said to her playfully.

Lilly shook her head and giggled.

Lincoln looked at his watch, it was 6pm.

"seems like it's past your bedtime" he said to her as he got up from the chair and headed upstairs.

Lilly started to fuss because she didn't want to go to bed, until Lincoln started to gently rocked her to sleep. He walked into her and Lisa's room, changed her into a new diaper and placed her in her crib. But before he turned around Lisa slammed a metal helmet on his head and went over to her laptop.

"um, Lisa?" he asked her in confusion.

"fear not elder brother, just want to test a little experiment" she said as she typed on her computer.

"ok? What's this experiment and will it end up in another explosion?" he asked her, knowing how it will end up.

"you'll find out, and I'm 99% sure it won't end up in another exploding situation" she said as she moved her hand to a button on the side of her laptop.

"oh boy" he said as he stood still, with his eyes closed and hands clenched as tightly as he could.

_**Flash**_

Lincoln opened his eyes to see nothing happened to him, he looked back at Lisa who looked confused.

"hm, that's not what was supposed to happen" she said as she walked up to Lincoln with her notepad scribbling something in.

"can I take it off?" Lincoln asked her.

"yeah, yeah" she said while she was calculating something.

Lincoln took off the helmet, then Lisa looked up.

"uhm, Lincoln" she said trying not to laugh.

"what?" he asked her in confusion.

"l-l-look I-in the mir-r-ror-" she said as she busted out laughing.

Lincoln ran to the bathroom and looked in the mirror, he had a light blue highlight on the left side top part of his hair, fading onto the right side of his hair. Lincoln screamed in shock and ran back to Lisa's room.

"LISA WHAT THE HECK?" Lincoln yelled at her.

She was laughing as she looked up from her notebook.

"fix it, now!" he said to her in a serious tone.

"I'll see what I can do elder brother" she said as she was catching her breath and heading back to her computer.

"ahem!" Lincoln tried getting her attention "what am I meant to do in the meantime?" Lincoln asked her more agitated.

"put a hat on" she laughed again.

Lincoln groaned and just went downstairs to continue his homework. Once Lincoln got down, he saw a trail of mud leading from outside into where he was working on his project. He looked as saw Lana was making a mud pie on the table, the mud was covering his art he nearly finished.

"Lana!" Lincoln yelled as he ran up to the table and dug his hands into the mud to grab his art.

"Lincoln I was working on that!" Lana said as she dropped the mud she had in her hands.

Lincoln dug through it and finally found it. It was ruined, his work was entirely covered in mud that he couldn't even see it.

"woah bro what happened to your hair?" Lana said noticing it.

"Lisa" he muttered as he tried to rub the mud off his paper.

"ok?, well get out, your ruining my pie" she said as she budged Lincoln aside.

Lincoln held his paper in his hands and felt his anger begin to rise. He went upstairs with his head down and paper in his hand, he walked into his room and threw it in his trash can. He layed on his bed and felt like crying his eyes out, he not only thought that his art would get him an A+ but he also thought it would make his family proud of him. Lincoln heard a knock at his door which made him sit up.

"come in" he said.

His mom and dad came in.

"Lincoln, Lana told us you dyed your hair and- oh wow" Rita said as she saw it to be true.

"no mom, it was one of Lisa's stupid experiments!" he said as he layed back down.

"oh, for goodness sakes" she muttered.

"Lisa, come here" Lynn Sr called for her.

"yes, mother and father" she said as she was writing something on a clipboard with her calculator on it.

"do you have anything to say about this?" Rita asked her as she pointed to Lincolns hair.

"ah yes, experiment almost gone right" she corrected them as she looked back down at her clipboard.

"what do you mean almost?" Lori asked from behind.

Lincolns sisters were now standing behind wondering what was happening.

"my experiment was simply to permanently change hair colour; I was trying to make Lincolns brown or blonde, but it seemed to end up like that" she said as she stared back at his hair and sniggered again.

"wait so your saying that is permanent?" Lynn Sr as he motioned to Lincolns hair

"affirmative" she said now paying attention to her clipboard.

"well are you able to fix it?" Lincoln asked her.

"I'll see what I can do" she said then left back to her room to find a solution to Lincolns hair.

"sorry sweetie but you're going to have to deal with it until Lisa has something" Rita said then left with Lynn Sr back downstairs.

The loud sisters then moved forward to get a better look at his hair, then they all started to laugh.

Lincoln got up and closed the door on them. But they kept laughing as they walked away. He slid back against the door and just started to get even mad. First his hair now looks weird and his art is now ruined, he got up and looked back at his watch.

"might as well go to bed, I'm not leaving while they already have ways to make fun of me" he thought to himself as he stripped down to his undies, turned the light off and got into bed.

Hopefully this will be fixed before Monday.

* * *

**And that is the end of the first chapter, if you would like to submit ideas, ask questions or discuss future chapters, here is my discord tag (**-_𝑀𝓎𝓉𝒽𝒾𝒸𝒶𝓁 𝒞𝒾𝓉𝓎_-#8660**) keep in mind, this is my first fanfiction ever published, so please be nice to me if it's bad, I'll see you all in the next chapter!**


	2. The arcade and an idea

**chapter 2 is here and ready to be read, hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**Saturday morning, royal woods, the loud house**

Lincoln woke up, still feeling angry and upset about last night, but hopefully Lisa has a solution to his hair. He got out of bed and threw on his pyjamas and headed out to the bathroom. Before he closed his door, he saw his sisters staring at his hair trying not to laugh. Lincoln just huffed and continued walking to the bathroom, he was standing in the line as usual until he noticed Lisa coming out from her room and standing behind him.

Lincoln turned around to face her "Lisa please tell me you found out how to fix this" he said to her.

"unfortunately, elder brother, there's nothing I can do" she said without any guilt.

"what?!" Lincoln yelled in shock.

He then heard the rest of his sisters bust out laughing as they heard what she said.

Lincoln felt angrier than ever but was surprisingly able to keep his cool. He went back to his room and closed the door. Lincoln changed into his normal clothes, came back out, went downstairs and out the door. Lincoln headed into town; he didn't want to be in a house where he was being made fun of for something that Lisa did to him.

"maybe the arcade will help me blow off some steam" he said to himself. So that's where Lincoln was now heading to, since his sisters don't go there so it was somewhere, he could go to without being laughed at.

* * *

**The arcade**

Lincoln arrived at the arcade, there wasn't many people there at first but at least they weren't people he knew. Lincoln headed to a few arcade machines and just started to play, letting all his anger leave his body from shooting aliens.

* * *

**20 minutes later**

Lincoln made a new high score on each of the games he played, he made it to the top of the lead board and he was pretty pleased with himself. After a few minutes of walking around trying to kill time before he needed to go home, he noticed Clyde walking into the arcade, at least he knew Clyde wouldn't laugh at him for his hair.

"hey lincol- whoa" Clyde said noticing Lincoln and his hair.

"Lisa" he mumbled.

"oh, is it permanent?" Clyde asked him.

Lincoln nodded.

"well if you ask me, I say it doesn't look too bad" Clyde said patting Lincoln on the back as they walked around looking for games to play.

"Clyde this isn't even the worst thing that's happened to me last night" Lincoln said with his head down.

"Lynn used you as a punching bag?" Clyde said.

"no" said Lincoln.

"what could be worse than that?" Clyde said curiously.

"Lana ruined my art for our art class" Lincoln said as they stopped in their tracks.

"let me guess, mud?" Clyde guessed.

"yeah" Lincoln replied.

"what did you do your art on? Mine was Lori" Clyde said day dreaming of her as he said her name.

"Clyde, I'd rather not talk about that" Lincoln said as they came across a go kart game.

"want to play? Help take your mind off it?" Clyde asked him as he sat down.

"that's what I'm here for" Lincoln chuckled as he sat next to him.

They put in their quarters and began to play.

* * *

**Hours later**

"woah Lincoln, how are you breaking through all the top scores?" Clyde asked Lincoln in disbelief.

Lincoln teared through all the records on the game, same as he did with the other games.

"guess my anger is helping me" he thought to himself.

Lincoln got up with his back all sore from sitting down too long. Clyde got up with pain in his back too.

"alright well that was fun, hope that helped you pal" Clyde said.

"I don't think it helped completely, but it did help a bit" Lincoln said as they walked out of the arcade.

"ok well I got to get home now, me and my parents are going to visit my grandma" Clyde said taking off

"bye Lincoln!" Clyde yelled for him.

"bye" he waved to Clyde.

Lincoln looked at his watch to see it was 3pm, he had more than enough time to kill. He walked around the town for a bit, just trying to avoid going home.

But Lincoln then noticed something at the corner of his eye, a man in an alley with his hood up. Lincoln took cover behind a car to see what he was doing. He saw what looked like him spray painting the wall in the alley, Lincoln wondered what he was spray painting into the wall, Lincoln decided to wait till he left.

* * *

**5 minutes later**

After Lincoln watched him at his work the man looked at his spray can, threw it to the floor and ran out of the alley and down the street. Lincoln took this opportunity to go and see what he painted, he walked across the street and into the alley, Lincoln took a look at what the man painted.

"woah" Lincoln said as he saw the man spray painted a word that said "family sucks". It was painted in 3D, he used cold colours for it and even had a drip effects at the bottom of the letters.

Lincoln was very impressed to see this, but he wondered why the man would spray paint that? Lincoln shrugged off that thought and turned his attention to the spray paint can he used. Lincoln walked over to it and picked up to see where he got it from, Lincoln had an idea pop into his head when he read where the man got it from...

* * *

**The loud house**

"kids' dinner!" Lynn Sr called for everyone.

Everyone came downstairs and sat at their tables, from Lynn to Lori sitting at the adults table, and the rest sitting at the kids table.

"where's Lincoln?" Rita asked as she sat down noticing.

"arcade probably, or getting the rest of his hair dyed blue" Lynn said making all the siblings laugh.

"come on everyone, you know Lincoln isn't happy with his hair so you shouldn't be making fun of him" Rita said.

"we're not making fun of him" Lori said in defence "were saying it looks silly and funny" she laughed.

"well he better come home in time otherwise his food is gonna get cold" Lynn Sr said as he took a seat.

Everyone helped themselves to Lynn Sr's homemade pizza.

* * *

**Outside the loud house**

"we'll see who's laughing tomorrow" Lincoln said as he stepped up to the door and opened it.

His family now noticing he's home started to snigger, aside from Lilly and his parents.

"Lincoln your home, come sit down, you must be starving" Rita said as he closed the door.

"no, I'm not, I'm going to bed" he said as he didn't even look at his sisters or parents and just walked up stairs.

"what's his problem?" Lola asked her siblings.

"Well" Lucy said making everyone jump "how about the fact you all keep laughing at him for the high light in his hair"

"come on, the twerp needs to learn to laugh at himself" Lori said as she ate her pizza.

* * *

**Lincolns room**

Lincoln was in his room on his laptop searching for spray cans, he picked out certain colours, like blue, red, green etc. He then checked his cash and placed an order for tomorrow at a specific time. He closed his laptop with a grin on his face, he couldn't wait for tomorrow.

* * *

**Well that's the end of chapter 2, hope you all enjoyed it and if you have any questions, ideas or want to discuss future chapters, my discord tag is here (****-**_𝑀𝓎𝓉𝒽𝒾𝒸𝒶𝓁 𝒞𝒾𝓉𝓎_-#8660) **that's it for now and ill see you in the next chapter!**


	3. Putting a plan into action

**welcome back and here is chapter 3, have fun reading and enjoy!**

* * *

**The next day, 3AM**

Lincoln woke up to the sound of his alarm, he slammed down on it and got out bed. He changed immediately into not only his daily clothes, but a hoodie he got for Christmas but never wore and sneaked out of his room and downstairs. Lincoln waited by the door for his package then he heard the door knock.

Lincoln opened it straight away making the mailman jump.

"sorry" Lincoln chuckled.

"nah its ok" he said shrugging it off and handed Lincoln his package. "have a nice day" he said walking away to another house.

"indeed, I will" Lincoln said.

He then closed the door and opened it on the stairs, he took out 5 cans of spray paint, the colours were green, blue, red, orange and white. He walked upstairs and grabbed his schoolbag and emptied it, he came back down and loaded the cans into his bag. Lincoln didn't have a single second (haha) thought about what he had in mind, but all he knew was its his way of getting back at his sisters, especially Lisa.

* * *

**Loris boyfriends house (bobby)**

Lincoln walked up to bobby and Ronnie Anne's house, he covered his face with the hood and began to spray.

* * *

**Clothes store**

Lincoln then arrived at Leni's work, she worked at a clothes store and she loved working there on the weekends. Even though she didn't laugh at Lincoln, he knew there would be a suspicion if he didn't do what he was going to do, he took out another spray can and started to spray.

* * *

**Record store**

Lincoln continued to walk down the street with his hands hurting, but it didn't stop him. He walked up to Luna's favourite record store where she was planning on going with her band mates and he began to spray the glass and walls.

* * *

**Royal woods football field**

Lincoln then made it to the football field where Lynn was about to have her teams football game today, this was going to take up most of the paint in his cans, unless he did something small.

* * *

**The cemetery...** **I'm kidding, there's no way I would write about Lincoln spray painting a cemetery, that's just cruel. Lucy was off the hook since she didn't laugh at him or make fun of him**

* * *

**Pageant hall**

Lincoln then walked to the town hall because that's where Lola was having her pageant this weekend and he began to spray the steps leading into the hall.

* * *

**Lana did get missed because he knew her having to hear Lola wine about it would be enough for her to deal with, also he didn't think painting mud would do the trick**

* * *

**The auditorium**

Lincoln finally walked to the final place for him to top all of his work off with, he pulled out his spray paint can and started to spray, but a few seconds later it started to run out.

"oh god dang it!" he yelled to himself "ugh, guess I'll come back next time" he said to himself as he now began to run back home before his family wakes up.

* * *

**Sunday morning, 7AM, the loud house**

Before Lincoln went inside he went into the garage and emptied the spray cans in an old box where they kept their Halloween decorations, he knew since it was a few months away, he has enough time to find out what to do with them other than throwing them in the trash, he could still use the cans, he just needed paint.

Lincoln went inside and sneaked upstairs and got into bed, he felt his eye lids shut as he thought how priceless his sisters will be, he fell asleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

**2 hours later**

After getting a few hours' sleep along with another 2 hours, Lincoln felt ready for the day. He got up and opened his door to see the line to the bathroom, he shrugged it off since he didn't need to go. He went downstairs and into the kitchen and made himself a bowl of cereal, Lincoln sat at the table and started eating. After an hour of eating his cereal and daydreaming about how to get back at Lisa, he had constant thoughts about what his choices are. He could go back to the auditorium which is ok, or the outside of the science museum she visits, there was many choices but he couldn't decide. Just then Luna, Leni, Lynn and Lori came down in their usual clothes and got themselves breakfast and sat down at the table next to him.

"hey stincoln" Lynn said punching her brothers' arm, but he didn't flinch.

She noticed Lincoln looked kind of tired and he wasn't paying attention to her.

"you look rough this morning, were trying to dunk your head in milk to see if that would fix your hair?" she laughed at the comment she gave him as she took a bite of her oatmeal.

Lincoln turned to her angry, but said in the most chilled tone of voice "you look rough this morning too, you look like if sweatpants were a weapon" he smiled and took his bowl to the sink.

Lynn spat her oatmeal out on the table to what Lincoln just said. Everyone else snigged at what just happened. Lynn looked back at Lincoln who was washing his bowl and smiling at her.

"oh, just you wait stincoln" she thought to herself as she got up and went outside to blow of some steam (that being doing a run around royal woods)

Everyone else came down and got breakfast while Lincoln was in the living room watching TV in his pyjamas.

"so, what's everyone got planned for today?" Rita asked all her daughters and husband.

They all talked about where they're going today, Lincoln's smile grew wider and wider when they talked about how much fun they're gonna be having today.

Lincoln was then interrupted with the breaking news on the tv, this caused all the family to head into the living room to see what was happening.

"ok folks, we have some breaking news" the main speaker said. He started listing all of the places that had been spray painted and announced that they are now closed until cleaned up, which would take the whole weekend since its metal paint Lincoln had in the cans.

Everyone groaned and sighed to the news, Lincoln didn't show any emotion since he didn't have any plans for the weekend, or so everyone thought.

Suddenly Lynn came bursting in out of breath "guys! The town has been vandalised!" she said and then looked at the tv. "oh, guess you already saw It huh?" she said.

Everyone then walked away to do what they normally do, but Rita was taking Lucy to the auditorium since she planned on going today. Lynn however, chose to sit next to her brother with a dirty glare.

"so stincoln, still lazing about like a sack of potatoes'?" she laughed trying to get Lincoln back for what she said to him.

Lincoln sat there and thought about what to say, he looked around to make sure none of his younger siblings were around, Lynn was about to say something but Lincoln cut her off. "you know Lynn" he said in a stern voice "funny of you to say that, but not the smartest, the only smartest thing to ever come out of your mouth was a d**k"

Lynn started to stutter at what he just said to her, it was even worse than the other, she was about to say something before Lincoln stopped her "unless you have something important to say to me, don't bother talking to me" he stood up and walked up to his room to get away from her.

Lynn just sat there in disbelief to how her brother stood up for himself like that, normally he would ignore her and brush it off, but this was new for him. Lincoln was now in his room on his laptop looking for paint for his cans. However, Lincoln was starting to think of new things to paint, but he then knew that he's already caused enough damage.

"might have to wait and see" he said to himself while he was browsing for new paint.

"what the?!" Lincoln said in shock as he was surprised by Charles, one of the family's pet, jump onto his bed and looked at his laptop, he turned his head back at Lincoln in confusion.

"hey pal" Lincoln said petting him.

Charles looked at him and back at the laptop wondering what he was doing.

"I'm just buying something online, ok?" he said to Charles, but he was still confused to why.

"ok, I know you won't say anything because, well you're a dog and can't speak-"

"bark!" Charles said.

Lincoln chuckled "ok well you can, but not English, I'm the one who painted those places that were mentioned on the news" he admitted to his dog. Charles then tilted his head in confusion, but then walked up to Lincoln and licked him, then got off his bed and layed beside it.

"hm, well if he can take it well then maybe Lynn can" Lincoln laughed at the comment he made about Lynn.

Lincoln continued to shop for paint, finally he was done adding them to the basket and went to click purchase, before realising that he ran out of money buying the cans. Lincoln started to think of ways to make more money, other than saving up for another couple of months.

How can Lincoln find a way to make more money? hmm...

* * *

**And that's chapter 3 done haha! Stay alert for the next chapter and see how Lincoln will find a way to make more money, if you have any questions, ideas or would rather discuss future chapters, heres my discord tag (**-_𝑀𝓎𝓉𝒽𝒾𝒸𝒶𝓁 𝒞𝒾𝓉𝓎_-#8660**) that's all for now, ill see you in the next chapter!**


	4. A solution

**Before you start reading, for anyone who hasn't seen the loud house, i want to say that the episode "its a loud, loud, loud, loud house" that's being used in this chapter, doesn't belong to me, it belongs to nickelodeon, so don't give me credit. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Lincoln suddenly had an idea, he closed his laptop and headed downstairs, he went into the living room that was now empty. Lincoln went over to the couch and started searching under the cushions to try and find any loose change, it wouldn't be much, but it's better than nothing. After a couple minutes of looking, Lincoln finally found a quarter, he flipped it and put it in his pocket, Lincoln got off the couch but was then confronted by his sisters

"we heard money!" Lola said "a dime! No, a quarter!" she said what the coin was.

"that's impossible, money doesn't make a sound" Lincoln said.

"haven't you ever heard the expression, "money talks"?" Luan said as she laughed.

"and the quarter is saying, "hand me over bro"!" Luna said as she pointed her thumb to herself.

Lincoln groaned.

"wait a minute! If there's one quarter down there then there's more!" Lynn said.

All the girls glared at Lincoln and began to pounce on him, but Lincoln was quick and dove out the way. Lincoln was lucky before he ended up in another sibling fight.

The loud house parents then came down to be confronted by a sister fight. Lincoln stood up beside his parents.

"what are they fighting about now?" Rita asked Lincoln.

"money" Lincoln replied as he took the quarter out to show his parents.

"should we stop them before they hurt themselves?" Rita asked her husband.

But Lola then bit Lynn "ow! Lola!"

"too late" Lynn Sr said.

He then put his fingers to his lips and whistled for everyone to stop, and they did "ALRIGHT, EVERYONE UPSTAIRS AND CLEAN THE ATTIC! That will be your punishment for fighting over money!"

The sisters then groaned as he headed upstairs

"now!" he said once more.

"Lincoln, good you didn't get in the middle of that" Lynn Sr said patting his son on the back.

"thanks dad" Lincoln said as he saw his sisters climb into the attic.

Lincoln did kind of feel bad because he's already gave them a bad day for the other thing, but didn't feel sorry for them.

Lincoln then went upstairs and into his room, he put the quarter on his dresser and sat on his bed.

"gonna have to find a way to make more money" he said to himself as he started to think of ways.

"maybe do more chores?" he thought to himself "nah that will take a while" he said to himself.

"get a job?" he thought to himself again "nah, who would hire an 11-year-old?" he said to himself again.

Lincoln then thought that he could go into the attic to try and find any money hidden, but of course, what are the odds of finding money in an attic?

Lincoln was about to head up but then realised his sisters are up there cleaning, might have to wait till everyone is sleeping.

In the meantime, Lincoln got on his laptop and started looking up art tutorials to try and gain new skills.

**The loud house, royal woods, 8PM**

Finally, after long hours of waiting, everyone is asleep. Lincoln got off his bed, opened his door and tiptoed to the attic. After opening the hatch and climbing up, Lincoln started to search in the hunt for any amount of money.

Lincoln looked through old boxes, but were filled with old clothes and other old stuff, he found coins, but not American ones, just Canadian and euros. Lincoln was about to give up until he realised, he didn't search the back corner of the attic.

Lincoln groaned "desperate times, call for desperate measures" he said to himself.

After looking around and not finding anything, even with the help of a torch he found, he couldn't find anything.

"dang it!" he said to himself "what a load of-" Lincoln was cut off by stepping on a loose floorboard and getting hit in the face.

Lincoln moaned in pain, then after sitting up, he noticed something under the floor. He picked up an envelope, he opened it and read what it said. It was a letter from the previous owner and it said.

"Dear future residence of 1216 franklin avenue, my family always fought over money, so I decided to leave my fortune for you in the hope that you will share it. For a clue on where the money is hidden, reflect upon what I said here."

Signed by Mrs. Sharon DeMonet, the original owner

Lincoln was shocked to read this, but why would the previous owner hide her fortune for the future owners? Wouldn't teaching her own family a lesson make sense?

Lincoln brushed that off and started to find out how to find the money.

"reflect upon what I said here?" Lincoln said to himself as he read the clue over.

He looked around and tried to think about what she means. Lincoln then spotted the mirror, he stood in front of it and saw it reflected another envelope sitting on the support for the attic, Lincoln quickly grabbed a stepladder in the attic and climbed up it and grabbed it. Lincoln then opened it and read what it said.

"Well done, you found the next clue. But beware. If you fight like my family did, you'll never get to the bottom of the matter."

"huh?" Lincoln thought.

Lincoln now had to find the next clue, but what did she mean by "you'll never get to the bottom of the matter?" this was gonna take Lincoln a while to think about. Lincoln put both letters in his pocket and made his way down the ladder and pushed it back up, Lincoln was about to walk into his before seeing Lisa and Lilly's rooms door was left open.

"better close that" he thought to himself.

Before Lincoln closed the door, he notices something sticking out of Lilly's butt. It looked like another envelope.

"what the?" he said to himself.

Lincoln tiptoed carefully over to Lilly's crib and slowly took the envelope out of her butt.

"better wash my hands after that" he thought to himself in disgust.

Lincoln made his way to his room and closed the door behind him, he went into his room and opened the envelope.

"if you're reading this, it means you came together and got to the "bottom" of the matter! Congratulations! You're almost there!"

Lincoln then saw there was also a map in it too! He unfolded the map and saw the layout of the house, and the outside of it.

"X marks the spot" Lincoln said as he saw a X marked outside of the house in the front yard.

Lincoln immediately made it outside and into the front yard with a flashlight and a shovel. After reading the map over and over again, he found he was standing on the marked spot. Lincoln stated to dig, after a while he hit a dent, he threw the shovel aside and pulled out a small briefcase, he wiped away the soil on top of it and noticed there was a lock on it. Lincoln grabbed the shovel and jammed it on the lock, breaking it. He opened the case and was in shock to what he found.

"oh my" he said as he saw a stack of cash.

He took it out and started counting the bills, he had exactly $500. Lincoln so happy to have the money he needed. He shoved the money in his pocket and started shovelling the soil back into the hole. But then it hit him. Lincoln buried the case, went back inside and started putting the letters in new envelopes and putting them back where he found them, he went back into his room and hid the money under his bed in a shoe box he had.

"this keeps getting better and better" he said to himself as he tucked himself in his bed and went to sleep.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter! for anyone who's wondering why i left Lincoln out of the fight when he found the quarter, its because i see it going in a better direction this way, if you're not happy with this choice then too bad haha. If you would like to ask questions, submit ideas or discuss future chapters, heres my discord tag (**-_𝑀𝓎𝓉𝒽𝒾𝒸𝒶𝓁 𝒞𝒾𝓉𝓎_-#8660**) that's all for now and ill see you all in the next chapter!**


	5. School day and a money hunt

**Monday morning, 6AM, the loud house**

* * *

Lincoln opened his eyes to be greeted by a new day, Monday's aren't the best, but for Lincoln it was like waking up on Christmas morning. He got out of bed and opened his door to be greeted with no line to the bathroom.

"huh, what time is it?" Lincoln asked himself as he looked at the clock in his room "well how convenient" he chuckled as he made his way to the bathroom.

* * *

**One washup later**

After brushing his teeth and combing his hair finally, Lincoln finished up and walked out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist back to his room.

"you're sure up early twerp" Lori said as she walked in the bathroom.

"indeed, I am" Lincoln said as he walked by all his sisters looking like zombies after waking up.

Lincoln walked into his room and changed into his normal clothes and got his things ready for school.

"bag, check, homework done, check" Lincoln said as he was double checking, he had everything for school ready.

"pencils, check, pens check, art project, che- ohhh" Lincoln paused after realising he didn't have his art project done.

"s**t" he said to himself.

Lincoln shoved everything in his bag and walked out his room and downstairs. Lincoln sat by door, trying to think of an excuse on why he doesn't have his project done.

"maybe the teacher will let me do it in class?" he thought of.

That idea made him calm down a bit, but he still had to think of something that meant a lot to him. Lincoln had about an hour and a half to think of something.

* * *

**An hour and a half later**

"alright everyone! Time to go!" Lori said as she walked out to get the car started.

"wait? Was that an hour passed already?" Lincoln looked at his watch and saw it was.

"s**t" he said to himself.

He pulled himself to his feet and walked out to the car and sat behind Lori.

"alright, got everything you need twerp?" Lori asked Lincoln, but he didn't respond.

"Lincoln?" she tried getting his attention.

"huh? Oh yeah, I have everything" he answered her.

"ok then" she said while she paid her attention to her phone while waiting for everyone to get in the car.

A while later, everyone got in and drove off to school, meanwhile Lincoln was still trying to think of what to do for his art class. But after no such luck with coming up with an idea, he's just gonna have to take an F.

They arrive at school and Lincoln heads into the first class he had, which is sadly art. He sat at his table and was ready for what he was in for.

"alright class" the teacher got everyone's attention. "now, I know I said I wanted you all to hand in your art projects this Monday" she reminded everyone "however, due to the amount of work I already have to grade, I'm allowing you all to hand it in at the end of the week, so if you haven't finished or want to improve it more, I highly recommend taking this time to do that" she said sitting at her desk getting everyone the work for today.

Lincoln felt all the tension in his body leave him, it was a great feeling. Alright, so Lincoln had 4 days to get his project done, that's if he gets an idea for what to do.

* * *

**20 minutes later**

Lincoln was sitting in class drawing a self-portrait as part of his work, after finishing the details on the hair, the principal comes on the speaker.

"attention students and teachers" the principal said getting everyone to stop what they were doing. "I'm sorry to inform you this, but the school's football field has been vandalised"

This caused everyone to run to the window to see the football field, (forgot to mention, they have a good view of it) "so there will be no game this week until it is cleaned up" the principal finished.

"who would do this to the field too?" one of the students asked everyone.

"everyone! Please go back to your seats" the teacher said as she was doing something on her computer.

Lincoln went back to his seat and continued his drawing, with a small smile across his face.

A painful school day later

Lincoln was walking back home with Clyde, some kids poked fun of at his hair, but Lincoln brushed it off his shoulders.

"so, Lincoln, how's it been going with, uhm, your new umm, you know?" Clyde said.

"yeah Clyde" Lincoln chuckled "i know what you mean" he said.

"well? How's it been?" he asked him again.

"to be honest? I'm kind of liking it" he admitted.

"really?" Clyde said.

Lincoln wasn't ashamed of it as much as he was before, he's began to get used to it.

"yeah, I mean it's taken a while to get used to, it does make a cool part to a self-portrait" he said.

"well I'm glad that it doesn't bother you as much" Clyde said patting him on his back.

"ok Lincoln, I'll see you tomorrow" Clyde said as he walked down the path to his house.

"bye Clyde" Lincoln said as he walked home.

Lincoln walked back home, but once he got closer, he saw Lynn in the garage with her boxing gloves on and punching a punching bag that was hung up. She seemed mad, Lincoln walked up to her, might've been a big mistake but he wasn't that scared of her anymore for some reason.

"Lynn?" he asked her.

"what do you want" she said while she still punched the bag.

"are you ok?" he asked her.

"no!" she said then threw another punch at the punching bag, but when she punched it, it swung far.

"is that all you came her to ask me stincoln?" she said turning her attention to Lincoln.

"uh-" Lincoln paused after seeing the punching bag start to swing back to Lynn. He grinned to this sight.

"nope" he said as he stepped back from her.

"that's what I thou-" she was cut off by getting hit with the punching bag, sending her flying back into old boxes.

"next time, try saying my name properly and I'll let you know when you're going to get hit like that again" he said as he walked back and into the house.

Lynn growled and started punching even harder.

"I'm home" Lincoln said as he dropped his bag by the door.

"hi son" Lynn Sr said as he was in the kitchen cooking dinner.

Lincoln then sat on the couch and started flicking through channels trying to find something to watch. But Lincoln then remembered he had to buy some new paint, he turned the tv off and ran upstairs to his room. He opened his laptop and bought the paint.

"$60" he said as he noticed the price. "that means I still have over $400 left" he said smiling.

Then he suddenly remembered. He closed his laptop and pulled out a $10 bill from the shoe box and he went downstairs and sat back on the couch.

He shoved the bill down the couch, then acted like nothing ever happened. Lincoln then turned on a recorded episode of dream boat, the girls favourite show.

"hey guys, dream boat is on" Lincoln said after he went and sat on the armchair.

They all came rushing to the couch, even Lynn, then once they sat down, the $10 flew out of the couch and onto the floor. They all went silent.

"MONEY!" Lola screamed as everyone dove in for it.

Lynn Sr noticing this, came in wearing his apron and groaned.

"EVERYONE, ATTIC, NOW!" he yelled as he pointed upstairs.

"aww" they all said as he listened and went upstairs.

"was it about money again?" Lynn Sr asked Lincoln.

"oh yeah" he laughed.

"wish they already found the letter by now" Lynn Sr muttered.

"what was that dad?" Lincoln said, acting like he didn't hear him.

"oh! Nothing son" he said as he went back into the kitchen.

Lincoln let out a little laughter.

He then headed upstairs to be greeted with his sisters going up into the attic.

"hope you all have fun" Lincoln said as he started to walk to his room.

He was then stopped by Luna and Luan.

"oh no you don't, if we have to suffer, then so do you" Luna said as she pushed him to the ladder.

"really?" he said.

"YES!" they all said.

"alright, fine" he then started climbing.

* * *

**A few minutes later**

After everyone started cleaning the attic again, Lincoln headed to the loose floorboard, then stepped on it.

He went silent for a moment "hey guys! Look at this" Lincoln called for his sisters.

They all came to where he was and pulled out the envelope.

"let me see that" Lori said as she took the envelope and opened it.

Everyone looked over her shoulder and started reading. They all looked at each other and looked back at Lincoln.

"what does it say?" he asked them.

"uhhh" they all went.

"nothing" Lori hid it behind her back and smiled while everyone else did, they all backed up and rushed down the ladder.

"oh, this is just too easy" he thought to himself as he followed them, but before going down the ladder he noticed them all running back and forth.

"maybe I'll just hang here for a while" he said as he sat down on a stool.

* * *

**10 minutes later**

After everything seemed calm, Lincoln went down, he then saw Lisa walking around with a metal detector.

"Lisa?" he said "what are you doing?"

"uhh, just calibrating my dumb human detector" she said then she held the metal detector up to his face, then it beeped.

"calibrated" she said.

Lincoln gave her a deadpan look, she backed up slowly then ran off. He then saw Lynn looking to be holding something down the laundry shoot. He walked up to her.

"Lucy, see anything?" she whispered.

"Lynn!" he said, this caused Lynn to drop Lucy as she started to yell as she fell then hit the bottom causing a thud.

"what are you doing?" Lincoln asked her.

"who? Me? No, no, just putting laundry down the shoot" she said giving him an "innocent" smile.

Lincoln raised his eyebrow at her "laundry doesn't scream and go thud" he pointed out.

She then went mad "no but nosy brothers do!" she said clenching her fists.

"ok, whatever" he said walking off.

Lynn then opened the shoot. "sorry luce" she said to her.

"that's okay, I found a new secret dark place" Lucy said.

Lincoln then walked downstairs and saw Lola by the fireplace pacing back and forth.

"looking for something Lola?" he asked her.

"uh no!" she said. "just practicing for the...the uh" she then saw the brush for the fireplace and grabbed it "the little miss chimney sweep pageant" she then threw it over her head to the other, then gave Lincoln an innocent smile.

"good luck then" he walked off.

Lana then popped her head out with her face covered in charcoal. "there's nothing up there" she said.

"well there's gotta be!" Lola said angry "now keep looking!" she said pushing Lana back up with the brush.

Lincoln walked near the back door.

"hand me the flashlight" Luan said.

"is that coming from the basement?" Lincoln thought and went down.

Luna and Luan were searching the basement, Luan was looking inside the furnace with her body almost entirely inside.

Luna notices someone coming down the stairs.

"quick! Hide!" she said then pushed Luan in and the flashlight she had. She then stood beside it whistling.

"what are you up to?" Lincoln asked her, even though he knew.

"just, um" she then grabbed a hammer and spanner "practising my drums!" she then started banging on the furnace really loudly, this making Lincoln walk back upstairs.

Luna stopped and Luan opened the door.

"can someone answer the ringing in my head" she said then fell back.

Lincoln then went outside in the front garden, he looked at the patch that he buried the case back in.

"wonder how long this will take" he said as he sat on the porch.

He then heard Lori and Leni's voice coming from underneath him.

"gross! What is that!" Lori said.

"get off my pumps!" Leni said to her.

"I'm gonna pump your face if you don't move faster" Lori said back.

Leni was in front of Lori while holding a flashlight.

"let's just get this over with" Leni said as she crawled more.

"ugh, why didn't Mrs. DeMonet just tell us where the money is?" Lori said in frustration.

"I don't know, let's ask her" Leni said as she pointed the flashlight at a skeleton.

They both scream.

"wait, that's just a leftover Halloween decoration" Lori pointed out.

The skeleton did have a Halloween banner behind it.

Lincoln got up and went over to the side of the porch and opened the small door to underneath it.

"hey! What are you two doing?" he asked them.

"uh, were just dusting" Lori said as she grabbed Leni's arm and started dusting the skeleton.

"wait, I thought we were looking for the money?" Leni said.

"what money?" Lincoln asked her.

Lori then covered her mouth with her hand.

"nothing, go away" she said smiling.

"okay?" Lincoln said then shut the door.

Lori then took her hand away from Leni's mouth.

"so, we are just dusting?" Leni asked her.

Lori groaned.

Lincoln then went inside and up to the attic.

"this should help things go faster" he said after taking the envelope down and going down the ladder into the hall.

"hey guys, I found another envelope" he said then started to slowly open it.

Everyone suddenly came rushing up to him and snatching it from his hands. Lori tore it open and began to read with everyone looking too.

They all then ran out in different directions to find the money.

"still not figuring out the clues?" he thought to himself.

Lincoln then walked over to Lilly's crib; she was sound asleep. Lincoln picked her up with the envelope visible in the butt, he then walked out of the room and downstairs. Everyone was still looking for it, but then they noticed the envelope.

They all dashed at Lincoln then snatched the envelope and opened it, this time Luan reading it with everyone around her, apart from Lincoln who was sitting on the couch with Lilly.

"A MAP!" they all said.

"a map to what?" Lincoln asked.

They all turned around facing him "nothing" Lynn said, everyone then started backing up outside.

He then heard them all digging around the front yard.

* * *

**10 minutes later**

Lincoln then went upstairs and put Lilly in her crib and went back downstairs and outside, they all were digging in different spots and just in time, saw Lana dig with her bare hands in the spot he found the case in.

"annnd-" he timed it perfectly when lane pulled the case out.

"I FOUND IT!" she yelled and everyone came over to her.

"nice its unlocked" Luna said.

Lana then opened the case, but to only be greeted with nothing inside.

"what the dammit!?" they all yelled in anger.

Lincoln then walked up to them and looked over their shoulders.

"alright, what have you guys been doing?" he asked them.

"well we thought someone hid money for us, but that's clearly not the case!" Lisa said angry.

Lynn Sr then came out to see them with the case.

"what you got their kids?" he asked them trying not to smile.

"an empty case" they all said.

"well I hope you spend it- wait what?" he said confused.

Lana then turned the case to show him.

His jaw dropped from what he saw.

"something wrong dad?" Lincoln asked him.

"uhhh, no, nothing's wrong sport" he said while trying to figure out what happened to the money "just look at this backyard! It's a mess!" he said from looking around the yard.

"sorry daddy" all the girls said apart from Lincoln.

"just get inside please" he said to them while rubbing his temples.

Once everyone was inside, he double checked, and-

"F**K!"

* * *

**Well that's it for this chapter, hope you all enjoyed it, before I end it here, I just want to answer a couple questions left by Engineer1869 on chapter 3. First off, Lincoln targeted the rest of his sisters for not the reason Lisa's experiment went wrong, they were targeted because of the way they laughed at him, and it's part of the change in Lincoln, can't say more because that will spoil the rest of future chapters and I left out Lincoln targeting his parents in that chapter because as you just read this chapter, you can see I haven't really left them out yet, stick with this story if you want to see what happens with Rita. But anyway, everyone that's it for this chapter, and as always, if you want to ask any questions, submit ideas or discuss future chapters then here's my discord tag (**-_𝑀𝓎𝓉𝒽𝒾𝒸𝒶𝓁 𝒞𝒾𝓉𝓎_-#8660**) I'll see you all in the next chapter!**


	6. Hiding the stash and apologies

**Welcome back to another chapter ladies and gentleman! Before this begins, I just want to say thank you so much for the love this story is being given, I know that it doesn't seem that much, but it means a lot to me, I love writing fanfiction about the loud house, and I will take any sort of love for it, whether it's getting a review left, or being favourited or followed, it give me more and more motivation to keep posting every day, or as much as I can, anyway enough of me talking, lets jump right into the chapter!**

* * *

**Tuesday, royal woods, the loud house**

Lincoln and everyone are back from school, after what happened yesterday, everyone has been looking through each of their rooms to try and see if any more money has been hidden. That being said, they also went through Lincoln's room. They opened his door to see him laying on his bed, reading a book that had something to do with a famous artist.

"can I help you?" he said as he sat up and put the book down.

"out!" they all said.

He was pushed out of his room and the door closed, he heard them going through his room, Lincoln even heard his bed get flipped! After a while later, they opened the door to see Lori with the shoe box he had under his bed.

"does this have what we think is in it?" Lori asked her brother.

"have what?" he said.

"don't play dumb stincoln" Lynn said.

"there's nothing in the box" he said in defence.

"ok, well let's take a look, shall we?" Luan said.

"alright" he said.

Lori opened the box.

"what the?" she said.

Everyone looked at in the box.

"nothing?" they all said.

"it's just an empty shoe box, don't know why you were so worked up about it" he said after taking it and slipping it back under his bed, or at least the frame for it, since his mattress was on the floor.

"but what about what happened earlier?" Lucy asked him.

* * *

**Earlier that day**

All of the loud sisters were turning each other's rooms upside down when they got back from school, in hopes to still find the money. Lincoln was in his room with the money, he had to find a new hiding place. He took the box and walked out his room and downstairs.

"maybe the vents?" he said walking over to the vents "no wait, Lucy goes in there a lot" he thought, then walked around the house trying to find somewhere else.

He then walked over to the basement door and walked down the stairs, he started looking around, he couldn't find anywhere. Then, he heard a stampede of footsteps above him and made their way to the basement door.

"uh oh" he said to himself as the door flew open and he was greeted by his sisters, still looking for the money.

They didn't pay attention to him, he started to make his way to the stairs, before he put one foot on the step, something grabbed his arm.

"what's in the box little dude?" Luna asked him which caused all the sisters to look at him.

"...shoes?" he said slowly.

"open it then" she told him.

"nah, I don't think so" he said.

"why not?" she Leni asked him.

"...ok it's not shoes" he admitted.

"AH HAH" Lola said.

"so, what's in it?" Lori said with her arms crossed.

"could you cover Lisa, Lola, Lana and Lucy's ears?" he asked him.

"come on, it can't be that embarrassing" Lynn said standing behind her brother.

Lincoln then took a deep breath and said "they're p**n magazines"

Suddenly as a quick reflex, all of the sisters covered Lisa, Lola, Lana and Lucy's ears.

"LINCOLN!" they all yelled apart from Leni who looked confused.

"told you to cover their ears" he said then walking upstairs.

They then took their hands away from the younger sisters' ears.

"what is p**n magazines?" she asked him.

They then covered their ears again.

"LENI!" they all yelled at her.

"what?" she asked them.

Lincoln ran upstairs and quickly pulled the ladder to the stairs down.

"this'll do" he said as he ran to the back part of the attic and put the shoe box in a pile of other old shoe boxes.

He then took out a marker he had and drew the initials "WF" (important for later). He then went down the stairs and pushed the ladder back up, he then went into his room and pulled out a book he had and started to read.

* * *

**Present**

Lincoln nearly forgot about what he told them was in the box, he started to look guilty.

"Lincoln, we won't tell mom and dad" Luan told him "but if you're going in the basement to-" she was cut off.

"OK! I get it, but I wasn't going in the basement to do...that" he said.

"just saying, if you were going to-" Luan was cut off again.

"please leave" he said as he pointed to his door.

They all left his room, but he found himself standing in a room that needs to get cleaned up now.

* * *

**5 minutes later**

Lincoln managed to clean his room, he was however struggling to flip his mattress, that until Lynn saw him.

She sighed and walked over to him.

"hey st- I mean, link" she said his name right.

"hey?" he said.

"need a hand lifting this?" she asked him.

He was taken back by surprise "yeah, I could use it" he said.

They lifted the mattress onto his bed, he fixed the sheets and his room was now cleaned.

"look, link" Lynn started "sorry about wrecking your room" she said.

Lincoln stood there silent "you need someone to practise wrestling on, don't you?" he asked her.

Lynn chuckled "nah bro, if our sisters aren't going to apologise, then I might as well get mine out of the way" she said.

"oh, well thanks" he said.

"sibling hug?" she said opening her arms.

Lincoln laughed "sure" he said then going in for the hug.

Luckily it wasn't a trap in order for her to flip him over her shoulder and pin him down. They broke out of the hug and went to do their own thing.

Lincoln continued to read his book downstairs on the couch, he then heard the door knock and got up to see who it is.

"package for, Lincoln loud?" the man asked as he was holding a box for him.

"yeah that's me" he said as he took the package.

"have a good day" he said then walked away.

"you too" he said back.

He stepped outside and closed the door behind him, he then walked over to the garage to put his paint in the cans. He went over to the box he kept them in and started to refill the cans, however, he started getting paint on his hands.

"might need to take a shower" he chuckled then continued to refill the cans.

Half an hour later

Lincoln finished the last can then put them away along with the paint he got. Lincoln then grabbed a journal he had in the box, he bought it a while ago. He started to draw in ideas for what to paint next, even had some drawings in there for example, he closed the journal and put it away in the box then closed it. Lincoln stood up and walked out of the garage and into the house.

Lincoln saw all of his sisters on the couch watching dreamboat, he shoved his hands in his pockets at began to walk upstairs. Not until getting stopped by his sisters.

"hey linky" Leni said "come sit, we just started watching the new episode of dreamboat"

"oh, yeah um, I'm kind of tired, I'm just gonna go to bed" he said as he started going up the stairs.

He made it up to the bathroom, locked the door and started washing the paint off his hands. He managed to get most of the marks off, but was left with his hands being dyed a mix of colours.

"shit" he said slowly (uncensored, sue me if you want, I don't care xD)

Lincoln dried his hands, but that didn't help, he opened the bathroom door and made his way to his room. He sat on his bed and started reading the art book he read earlier. After a while of reading Lincoln passed out sleeping. Tomorrow will be a new day.

* * *

A**nd that is the end of this chapter! Hope you all enjoyed reading, before I end it here, I just want to mention a little something. For the next chapter. Now i cant say what they are, because well that would spoil it, im gonna leave the options by naming them "Option A" and "Option B" i know it's gonna be hard choosing something that you don't know what they are, but bear with me people. Tell me through private messaging or send it to me through using my discord tag (**-_𝑀𝓎𝓉𝒽𝒾𝒸𝒶𝓁 𝒞𝒾𝓉𝓎_-#8660**) anyway, that's it for now, hope you all enjoyed it and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	7. More karma and a bad grade

**Hello there, and welcome to the next chapter! I just want to say, before this chapter begins, I want to say that since I've been posting new chapters every day since I've started this story, I will be going back to school in 3 days, so I might be able to get a new chapter out maybe every 2 or 3 days, but enough of that, enjoy the new chapter!**

**Wednesday, royal woods, the loud house, 7AM**

Lincoln woke up to a sunny day in royal woods, he got up and rubbed his eyes with them still being dyed. He got out of bed and opened his door to go to the bathroom, this time there was a line. He walked up to the line and just stood waiting.

**25 minutes later**

"Lola come on! Some of us actually need to use the bathroom right about now" Lynn said while she pounded on the door.

"I'm just finishing my makeup!" she yelled back.

"ugh" everyone moaned.

Lincoln then walked back to his room and got changed, he was going to skip a shower today and just put some deodorant on.

He got changed and got some deodorant on himself, then walked out and about to go downstairs.

"hey Lincoln, you're not going to school while smelling like Lynn's stinking socks" Lori said at the front of the line.

"yeah, because none of us are going to if Lola hoggs the bathroom while she's trying to look beautiful" he said back to her as he walked downstairs.

He got some cereal while waiting on his sisters. After finishing his cereal, he put away the bowl and got his bag ready.

"I'm going to walk to school!" he shouted on Lori.

"whatever twerp!" she said back.

Lincoln stepped outside and before he walked away from the house, he turned his head to face the garage. He walked over to the garage and pulled out his journal from last night. Lincoln started to go through his drawings he made and teared one out from it and closed the journal before deciding to take it with him to school. He folded the paper and put it in his pocket. He was about to walk away and on his way to school before looking back at the van.

"hmm" he said with a smile.

He walked back inside the house and saw the vans keys on the table in the living room, he went and grabbed them and put it in his bag, Lincoln then walked out and started walking to school.

**Royal woods elementary school**

Lincoln was halfway through his classes, he then showed up to his art class. He walked up to the teacher and took out the folded paper in his pocket and gave it to her.

"what's this?" she asked him as she took it.

"thought I'd hand in my homework early Mrs." he said then walked to his table.

Lincoln watched as his teacher unfolded the paper and took a look at what he drew, a smile went across her face as she took a red marker and drew something in it then put it on a pile of other papers. Lincoln was now excited to see what grade he got from her.

**End of the class**

Lincoln and his other classmates were in the middle of their work before the bell rang, Lincoln stood up and was about to leave before his teacher got his attention.

"Lincoln, can you come to my desk please" she said while holding his homework.

Lincoln walked over to her desk with a smile.

"yes Mrs?" he said to her.

"I've graded your homework" she said as she gave it to him.

"thanks, hope you liked it" he said while taking the paper.

"i just hope I get a good grade to show my par-" Lincoln paused to see a F marked on his paper.

"an F?" he said as he looked back up at her.

She nodded.

"but why an F? I saw you smile when you looked at it" he said still confused.

"Lincoln, I gave you an F because this drawing was meant to be drawn onto an A3 piece of paper, not an A4 piece of paper (A3 is bigger than A4 since Lincoln drew it in a journal) and it's not coloured, its sketched and you gave me the paper that has the side ripped" she said as she pointed out the ripped side of the paper.

"but-" he was cut off

"sorry Lincoln, I had to give you an F, go to your next class now" she said as she was now grading other work.

Lincoln huffed and walked to his next class.

**After school**

Lincoln was walking home by himself, he told Clyde he had to get home quickly so he couldn't walk him to his house too. He held his paper in his hands with his eyes still looking at the red F on the top corner of it. Anger started to fill his body, he finally arrived at his house, he opened the door and was greeted by his sisters already home and in the middle of their normal chaotic routine. Lincoln saw Lori searching the couch and underneath too, he then walked over to her confused.

"Lori? You lost something?" he asked her.

She stood up from behind the couch "yes, the vans keys, I don't know where they are, we all had to literally walk to school, I don't know how you can walk there almost every day" she said while she had her hands digging into the couch cushions.

"it's because I don't wear big heels when walking to school" he said.

"oh, very funny, you gonna help or just be a smartass?" she said after going over to the armchair and looking through it.

"I'll help" he said while he looked under the couch "and be a smartass" he whispered.

Lincoln took the keys out of his pocket and slid them under the couch, he waited a few seconds.

"hey lori" he said after grabbing them and standing up and showing her them.

"this it?" he said dangling them in front of her.

"how the hell did you find them? I've literally been looking for nearly 30 minutes!" she said then she snatched the keys from him.

"you're welcome" he said while he walked upstairs to his room.

Lincoln did feel a bit happy from hearing his sisters having to walk to school for once, but he was still mad about his art teacher, before he could open his door, he was stopped by Lisa who was standing beside her bedroom door.

"elder brother, can I have a few sentences with you personally?" she asked him standing by her door.

"what is it Lisa, want to do another experiment on me?" he said to her trying to end the conversation already.

"no" she said "I wanted to apologise about the experimentation to your hair going wrong" she said with her head down.

"Lisa, it's been nearly a week, why are you telling me this now?" he asked her.

"because the more I think about it, the more I feel guilty" she said looking back up.

"... are you sure you're not trying to make me forgive you so you can do another experiment on me again?" he said to her making her chuckle a bit.

"no, seriously Lincoln, I'm sorry" she said again.

"oh" he muttered.

"anyway, I have another experiment to do" she said walking back in her room.

"yeah" he said as he walked into his room.

**5 hours later**

Lincoln and his family just had dinner and were now getting ready for bed, Lincoln was in his bed with his journal drawing some ideas down. He was drawing a dragon with fire breathing out of its mouth, of course he was sketching because he found that easier and better. He still couldn't shake the thought of what his teacher said about his homework, it shouldn't bug him because of it not being done on a stupid kind of paper. Before he finished his current drawing, he got a new idea, he flipped the page over and started to draw, his hand drawing incredibly fast like a fast typist. After drawing for around maybe five or ten minutes, Lincoln started to let out a smile.

"let's see if you like this, you old bitch!" he said to himself.

He closed his journal and dropped it on the side of his bed along with his pencil. He turned over still smiling while he drifted off to sleep.

**And that is the end of this chapter, before we end it here, I just want to mention some things. I'm still waiting on people to be picking the options that were left in the last chapter, a couple went with option A but I just want to give some people extra time. The options can't be said because it will ruin future chapters, so it's mostly like picking a box that you don't know whats inside. And for anyone who's wondering when Lincoln will be getting "revenge" on Rita (Lincolns mom) for her and Lynn Sr as they were not passive about the situation with his new hair (special thanks to Engineer1869 for pointing that out) and I can tell you that she's not getting missed out, there's just a delay on finding out how Lincoln will get "revenge" on her, if you have any ideas, please let me know. Anyway everyone! Thank you for reading the chapter and this part of it, if you want to ask me questions, submit ideas or discuss future chapters, here is my discord tag (**-_𝑀𝓎𝓉𝒽𝒾𝒸𝒶𝓁 𝒞𝒾𝓉𝓎_-#8660**) that's all for now, and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	8. Sick day and a new friend

**Welcome to yet another chapter! I'd like to thank the people for letting me know which options they picked, for this chapter and future chapters, will be using the option A, option B will be later used. Anyway, enough of me talking, hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Thursday, royal woods, the loud house, 8AM**

The loud house family woke up feeling ready for the day! Lincoln woke up, but once he sat up, he felt like his head was being stabbed multiple times, he swung his legs out the side of his bed before feeling like he was about to throw his guts up. He held his stomach tightly trying not to let it out, just then his sister Lori opened the door.

"Lincoln, get up already-" she stopped after realising Lincoln looked like he was about to die.

"you feeling alright?" she asked him as she walked up to him and felt his forehead.

"yeah?" he said slowly.

"Lincoln, you're literally burning up" she said then took her phone out and started to call someone.

"who you cal- *cough cough*" he said with a scratchy voice.

"mom" she said.

Rita then picked up the phone.

"hi Lori, everything okay?" she asked her.

"not really, Lincoln looks like he's about to die of the flu" she said with her hand still on Lincolns head.

"Luan, get me the thermometer" she called out to her 3rd youngest sibling.

"is he burning up?" she asked her.

"yes" she replied.

"does he look pale?" she asked her again.

"yes" she replied.

Rita then sighed on the other end "okay, I'll phone him in sick" she then hung up the phone.

"alright bro, get some rest, you're not leaving that bed for the entire day" she said after walking out to get herself ready for school.

Luan then came into Lincolns room with the thermometer.

"open Lincoln" she said.

Lincoln opened his mouth allowing Luan to put it in (Get it?)

Luan left it in there for a minute then took it out and looked at it. Lori then came in to check on Lincoln.

"38.0 C" Luan said to Lori.

"well Lincoln, you have a fever" she said to him, but he didn't seem to be mind.

"stay in bed" she said to him "I'll try and see if mom or dad can get home from work early"

"okay" he said trying to clear his throat as he got himself back into bed.

Lori then walked out but before Luan left, he quickly said "you didn't give me a rectal thermometer, did you?" he chuckled but coughed again.

"no" she laughed "but that's a good idea, I might use thay for tomorrow" she said after leaving with a grin.

"tomorrow?" he thought "what's on Friday?"

Lincoln looked at his calendar, Friday is April 1st

"aw fuck" he said.

Lincoln then felt sleepy, his eyes were becoming heavy and he felt very comfy, he then fell asleep.

* * *

**1 hour of sleeping**

Lincoln was dreaming about himself holding a special fountain pen, it had a silver like cage around the pen and blue on the inside of, **(just to let you all know, this pen is not something I came up with, if you want to see it, type in "ZCH most expensive pen" onto YouTube and have a look)** he started drawing mythical creatures, he drew a dragon, pegasus and a werewolf. After drawing them, they suddenly came to life. He was in the middle of drawing a phoenix until waking up. He clenched his hand to see if he still had the pen, but he didn't. Lincoln sat up with his head still sore, he got up and went out of his room and downstairs to get a glass of water. He came up to the counter and saw that a note was left for him, along with a glass of water and a couple of pills. Lincoln picked up the letter and read it.

"hey bro, heard you weren't feeling well so I left you out water and pills to help, see ya when we get in dude" signed by Luna.

Lincoln put the paper down and took the pills and water, he threw them in his mouth and took a gulp of water. He took the glass back upstairs with him and back into his room, he sat on his bed with his journal and continued to draw the creatures he saw in his dream.

* * *

**30 minutes later**

Lincoln finished drawing the dragon and werewolf, he was about to move on to the pegasus, before stopping and thinking about the pen he used. Lincoln closed his journal and grabbed his laptop; he went on to search for fountain pens. After searching for a while, he came across a pen that resembled the one he saw. It wasn't exactly the same, but it did have some differences other than the colours. Lincolns eyes went wide when he saw the price, it cost up to $100! He still wanted it; he placed the order for today, and went up to the attic to grab the money, the then went to his room to finish his drawing.

* * *

**25 minutes later**

After finishing his drawing, he heard the doorbell ring. Lincoln got off his bed and ran downstairs and opened the door to see a drone in front of him, it had his package inside it so he took it and put the ten fifties inside it. Lincoln shut the door and went up to his room, he closed the door and opened his package. Lincoln took out a very shiny pen that's worth up to $100, no doubt he'd tell his family about it. Lincoln grabbed his journal and started to draw more creatures and animals into it, he found it easy to draw with a pen rather than a pencil, normally with a pencil if you make a mistake you can easily rub it out, but with a pen it's not as easy as that, but for Lincoln he didn't make a single mistake while using it. Lincoln was drawing a sea serpent, he used his new pen to draw the outlines of it and some skin patters for it, he later used his pencil as well to shade the serpent and the background for it. Before Lincoln finished drawing, he remembered the drawing he drew last night, in regards to his art teacher. Lincoln flipped back a few pages to the drawing and was looking at the drawing, he then got an idea for the weekend. In the meantime, Lincoln went back to his drawing, Lincoln was however, starting to feel better, his head wasn't as sore anymore and his throat was less scratchy too.

* * *

**A few hours later**

Lincoln was downstairs in the living room with a blanket and writing in his journal again, he was drawing his family, even though after what's been happening lately with him getting mad at them, he still loved them all very much. Lincoln was drawing himself in the middle with all of his sisters around him, he drew Lynn kicking a soccer ball, Lucy reading a book about vampires, Lola and Lana fighting, Luna playing her guitar, Luan wearing a Groucho Marx nose and glasses. He drew in Lori texting on her phone alongside with Leni combing her hair, he added Lisa holding a beaker that's about to explode and he finally added Lilly at the side with no diaper on, of course not adding too much detail to that part. Lincoln finished it off by writing at the bottom of the paper "Art is what makes me happy, but my family is my art"

Lincoln felt happy about his drawing, he wondered if he should show his family it. But that would be a risk depending if they like it or not. Lincoln couldn't help but have mix emotions for how he felt about his family, he hated them for how they laughed at him, but deep down he still loved them. What was it that made him feel this way? Lincoln closed his journal and decided to take a break and watch some tv.

* * *

**2 hours later**

Lincoln was in the middle of watching a random show he came across, that's when the door opened and he was greeted by his sisters coming back from school.

"hey Lincoln" they all said.

"hey guys" he replied.

"how you feeling bro?" Luna asked him as she sat down beside him.

"pretty good actually, those pills you gave me really helped" he said.

"actually bro, Lisa gave me them and told me to give you them" she said.

Lincoln looked at Lisa who was smiling.

"those pills were something I prepared before leaving for school" she said.

"but I felt better in like a few minutes, I could've gone to school because of those pills" he said as he sat up.

"yeah, but I wasn't sure how long they would take to work, so you know" she said as she walked upstairs to her room.

"Sibling meeting later by the way" Lori said as she sat down in the armchair texting on her phone.

Lincoln saw that only 9 of his sisters were home, he noticed that Luan wasn't here.

"where's Luan?" he asked her.

"oh, she went to a friend's house, she asked Lori to drop her off" Luna said while she was flicking through some channels.

"you do know its April fool's day tomorrow? Right?" he asked them.

"we know, that's what the meeting is about" Lori said without looking up from her phone.

"oh" he said.

Lincoln sat watching tv with his siblings, he kept his pen and journal under his blanket, maybe one day he might draw around them when he feels comfortable.

* * *

**4 hours later**

Everyone has had dinner and were now in Lori and Leni's room for the sibling meeting.

"alright everyone" Lori said getting everyone's attention.

"now, as most of you know, tomorrow Is April fool's day" she said.

Everyone groaned.

"silence!" she said as she banged her heel on the dresser.

"I know, I hate it as much as you all do, tomorrow we all can come home, so everyone will have to go into hiding until midnight, I've talked to mom and dad and they said that's okay, as long as we tell them where so they know" she said.

Everyone was now talking to each other about how that's a good idea.

"so! everyone now has to think about where you'll be, starting with myself" she said "I will be at bobby's, since were having our anniversary" she giggled.

"8 weeks isn't really an anniversary to mark" Lincoln spoke up.

"zip it twerp" she said to him.

"Leni, where will you be?" Lori said to her.

"well I like picked up a late shift since it's the weekday tomorrow" she said.

"weekend" Lori corrected her.

"oh! Yeah weekend!" she said back.

"whatever, Luna?" Lori turned to Luna who was sitting on Leni's bed with her guitar.

"I'm going to a friend's house so we can work on a new song" she said.

"good, Lynn?" Lori turned to Lynn who was bouncing a basketball.

"just gonna go to the basketball court, hang there" she said.

"alright, Lincoln?" she turned to Lincoln.

"I don't know, might just go to one of my friend's house" he said.

"good, Lucy?" she said.

"I'm going to the graveyard with a friend for a burial" she said darkly then turned her attention to her poem book.

"o-kay?" she said "Lola? Lana?" she asked the twins.

"well I have to attend a beauty pageant, then I'm going to sleepover at one of the girl's houses" she said.

"I'm going dumpster diving" lana said.

"eww!" everyone said.

"what? Free food and free stuff, what's so bad about that?" she said.

"eh, Lisa?" she asked her.

"I have my bunker, and mother, father and youngest sibling are going to be in there with me too" she said as she was writing something on a clipboard.

"wait! How come we can't get in too?" Lori asked her.

"none of you asked" she said.

"fair point" everyone said.

"okay, I hereby call this sibling meeting over" she as she banged her shoe on the dresser, allowing everyone to leave to their own rooms.

Lincoln was in his room, but he wasn't getting ready for bed, instead he waited for everyone to be asleep.

* * *

**1 hour later**

Lincoln got up from his bed and opened his door to check if everyone was sleeping, and judging by the sounds of them snoring, including Lynn's loud elephant snore, that would be a yes. He grabbed a hoodie and put it, and walked out his room and downstairs, he walked outside and into the garage with his backpack, he loaded his bag with the cans he had stashed and was now on his way to his school.

* * *

**Royal woods elementary**

Lincoln arrived at his school, he walked over to the car park, there were some car park spots that were reserved for some teachers, his art teacher being one of them. He walked over to it with his hood up just in case there were any cameras nearby, he took out a can and his journal, turned it over to a specific page and started to spray.

* * *

**1 hour later**

Lincoln sprayed the entire spot for his teacher, he painted his teacher as a zombie, he sprayed red paint on certain parts of her face to resemble blood, Lincoln was now finished, he put the can back in his bag, but before he could zip it up, he saw a shadow beside him.

"so, you're the one who's been doing all this?"

Lincoln his head to the side and saw a girl in a light blue hoodie with a light blue jacket over it, she wore what seemed to be purple jeans and dark purple boots, her hair seemed to be blonde but with a thick part of her hair dyed a cyan colour.

"and you are?" he asked her as he stood up.

She was taller than Lincoln.

She pulled the hood back to show her face.

"the names Sam" she said holding her hand out.

Lincoln shook her hand.

"Lincoln" he said.

"cool name, Abraham" she said laughing.

"very funny" he said "can I ask what you're doing here?" he asked her.

"well, I don't know if you realised, but this isn't really the best place to do this sort of thing" she said to him.

"no one's around, and I'm doing no harm" he said.

"how long you been doing this for?" she asked him.

"about a week now" he said.

"got to say, your pretty good for a first timer" she said as she was impressed at his recent work.

"how would you know?" he asked her.

"well, I love music, but I also love art, and I actually this sort of thing, but not in areas where people can see them" she said.

"you do this kind of thing in like alleys?" he said.

"yeah, I haven't been able work on something else lately, my recent one is in an alley in town" she said.

"what did you do?" he asked her wondering what she painted.

"it was just a 3D thing, I painted "family sucks" because my mom took away my guitar" she said laughing.

"huh, I think I saw someone do the same thing in the- ohhh" he said now realising it was her he saw in the alley.

"what?" she said confused.

"I saw you paint that" he said.

"when?" she said.

"Friday" he replied.

"oh damn" she said.

"yeah" he said.

"hey uh, want to help me work on something?" she said to him.

"like?" he asked.

"come with me" she said.

"okay?" he said in confusion.

Lincoln followed her, they walked through a calm neighbourhood and walked by a few houses until stopping at one, she walked up to it and pulled out a key and unlocked it.

"why are we at your house?" he asked her.

"because this is where were gonna work on it" she said.

Lincoln followed her inside, the house was really nice, it was kind of layed out like Lincolns, except it just had a ground floor, Lincoln followed her out into the backyard.

"alright, I'll be back" she said after going back inside.

Lincoln saw a couple of chairs and sat on one of them, he waited a few minutes before Sam came out with the body of an axe guitar.

"so, what are we doing?" he asked her.

She set the guitar down on the concrete floor.

"well, it's a present for someone" she said.

"boyfriend?" he asked.

"no" she said "girlfriend"

"oh, that's nice of you" he said to her.

"thanks" she said "she has one of her own, but I want to give her one that I made"

"so, you need my help?" he said.

"it's not like I need it, it's more like I could use some help on improving my original idea" she said after going back inside.

Lincoln stood up and took his bag off and pulled out his journal, he started flipping a few pages, he found a drawing he made, it was a skull with blue flames in the eyes, he also drew it wearing headphones.

"alright, got my cans" she said after coming out and setting them down next to the guitar.

"maybe you can use this" he said holding his journal out to her.

She took it and looked, her eyes went wide "whoa little dude, this is amazing!" she said.

"thanks" he said.

"I bet she'll love this" she said smiling.

"alright, well let's get to work" he said standing up and picking up a can.

"hell yeah" she said while she picked up one too.

"by the way, here" she said giving him a surgical mask.

"just so you don't breathe in the fumes" she said after putting it on.

"thanks again" he said, he then put his on too.

They then went to work on the body of the guitar, for some reason the axe looks kind of similar to Luna's.

* * *

**And that's the end of chapter 8! And I hope you all enjoyed Option A being used in this chapter (meeting the girl he saw in alley) Option B will be used in the next chapter, if anyone wants to know the whole Rita thing, I'm still working on it. But anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. For anyone who wants to ask questions, submit ideas or discuss future chapters, here is my discord tag (-_𝑀𝓎𝓉𝒽𝒾𝒸𝒶𝓁 𝒞𝒾𝓉𝓎_-#8660) and that's all for now, so I will see you in the next chapter!**


	9. April 1st and talent revealed

**Oh, wow another chapter! When will it ever end?! Haha, hello and welcome to chapter 9, before you start reading, I want you to read this first. I decided to miss out Rita, I know that I said I won't be forgetting her, but it's sort of hard for me to think of something for Lincoln to use against her, on a count of me already focusing on other parts for this story, so apart from that being said, lets jump right into the chapter!**

* * *

**Friday, royal woods, Sam Sharps house, 5AM**

Lincoln fell asleep in sams house after working on the guitar longer than he thought, Sam walked into the living room brushing her hair, she just got done in the shower. She saw Lincoln laying on the couch sleeping, she went into the kitchen and made herself a cup of coffee and made Lincoln one too, even though she didn't know if he liked coffee, it's still nice to at least offer him something. Sam then walked over to the couch and put Lincolns coffee down on the coffee table and sat on one of the armchairs.

Lincoln was having a dream about using the pen he did last time, he was drawing not only creatures this time, but an entire city filled with them! Lincoln was about to draw in a skyscraper, but he was then wakened up by Sam, he opened his eyes and saw her standing over him.

"you good dude?" she asked him.

"uh, yeah" he said as he stretched and yawned.

"well you were mumbling something in your sleep" she said as she went and sat back down.

"oh, yeah I tend to do that" he said then sat up.

"made you some coffee, that is if you drink it" she said as she took a sip of hers.

"thanks" he said as he turned and took the cup.

"never got to say this when I arrived, but are your parents here?" he asked her as he took a sip.

"nah, my mom and dad are on some business trip together or something" she said.

"good to know your parents trust you to be here by yourself, letting an 11-year-old you don't know into your house" Lincoln chuckled.

"hey I wanted someone else's help on the guitar, couldn't tell my friends, they can't keep secrets that very well" she said.

She then grabbed the remote for the tv and turned the news on. Lincoln pulled his phone out **(forgot to say, I gave him a phone in this story, i cant remember if he has one or not)** Lincoln saw he got a missed phone call from his mom, he phoned her back and she picked up very quickly.

"Lincoln Loud! Where are you young man!" she yelled at him.

Sam started the laugh a bit since it was loud enough for her to hear her.

"sorry mom, I went over to Clyde's to work on a project, fell asleep, I'm sorry" he said sounding tired.

"well, you should've told me, when you get home from school, your grounded!" she yelled at him again.

"mom, its April 1st today, we can't come home until tomorrow so Luan doesn't prank us" he said.

Rita went silent on the other end.

"well tomorrow your grounded" she said.

"alright, love you" he said to her.

"love you too, stay safe" she said then hung up.

"I'm guessing your grounded when you get back" she said letting out her laughter.

"tomorrow, can't go home because my sisters is the prankster of the family, April fool's day is like Christmas for her" he said taking another sip of his coffee.

"oh yeah, my girlfriend has a sister who's the same, she's actually coming over today so she doesn't have to go home to get pranked" she said.

"lucky for her, I have to find a place to hang for tonight till the day is over" he said as he put his mug down on the table.

"why don't you just hang here with me and my bandmates" she offered.

"that cool?" he said.

"yeah, you helped me with my gift to my girlfriend, so think of it as a payment" she said.

"you never were going to pay me, were you?" he laughed.

"shut up" she laughed along "well I'm going to get dressed" she said standing up and going into her room.

Lincoln grabbed his bag and took out his journal and pen, he began to draw the city he saw in his dream. It started to look like New York city, but more futuristic. Lincoln then drew in the creatures he saw in his dreams around the city. A little while later, Sam walked in with the same clothes she wore when he saw her, minus the hoodie.

"what ya drawing?" she said as she sat down next to him.

"it's just something I saw in my dream" he said while drawing a dragon flying over the city.

Sam looked over and was amazed.

"bro, I was gone for like 5 minutes, how did you draw all that fast?" she said.

"really? 5 minutes?" he said as he looked at his watch.

"that's amazing" she said as she was looking at the detail and the creatures he drew.

"guess you have more talent than just spray painting" she said.

"i guess" he said before finishing the tail for the dragon.

"and...that's...that...done!" he said as he finished the final part for the dragon.

Lincoln looked at everything he drew within 5 minutes, even though he didn't notice or intended on it.

"alright, want to go check on the guitar outside?" Sam asked him.

"oh yea, the guitar" he said putting his journal and pen in his bag.

Lincoln followed same outside into the backyard, he saw the guitar on the floor, he could see the floor now ruined with the paint.

"don't worry about that, ill wash that away later" she said after picking up the now dried guitar.

The guitars main colour was purple, it had the skull Lincoln showed Sam on the bottom right with blue flames coming out of its eyes.

"man, she's gonna love this" Sam said as she was admiring the guitar.

"you know how to add the strings, tuners and all that shit right?" he asked her.

"yeah, I do, it's not my first time making one of these you know" she said as she walked back inside with Lincoln following her.

* * *

**2 hours later**

Sam put the guitar in a case she had in her room, right after adding all the other stuff to it. Lincoln was sitting in the living room watching random shows to kill time, he looked at his watch and saw it was nearly 8 o'clock. He turned the tv off and got up with his bag.

"hey Sam, I got to go now" he said to her while he opened the door.

"alright little dude! See you tonight" she called out to him before he left.

* * *

**Royal woods elementary**

Lincoln turned up at school more early this time, before he walked inside, he saw his art teacher's car spot. Lincoln stood around outside waiting for his teacher to turn up.

**20 minutes later**

After waiting about 20 minutes for her to show up, everyone else arrived and saw what Lincoln did, his teacher finally turned up but before she parked, he was able to see her face in disbelief. She had to turn around and park in a different spot. Once she came back, she was now looking angry; she saw everyone taking pictures and everyone laughing when they saw her face look almost the same as the art. She marched into the school looking like she was about to blow it up. The bell then rang so everyone started heading to first class, all while Lincoln had a smile.

* * *

**After school**

Lincoln was now walking back to Sams house, so far, he hasn't been pranked yet, so that was good. He arrived at Sams house, when he opened the door, he was greeted by Sam and a couple others sitting on the couch with the guitar they made.

"oh, hey Link" she said.

"hey" he said sitting down in the armchair.

"he helped me with this" she said to her friends as they were checking out the guitar.

"broooo this is so sick!" one of her friends said.

"eh you know, it's alright" he chuckled.

"it's totally rockin!" her other friend said.

"thanks" Lincoln accepted the compliment.

"this is Jake" Sam said pointing to him holding the guitar.

"hey" Lincoln said.

"sup" he said back.

"and this is Shelby" she said elbowing the girl sitting beside her.

"hey little dude" she said giving him a fist bump.

"hey" he said to her.

"so, when's your lover getting here?" Shelby said teasing Sam.

"she'll be here soon" Sam said.

"well how you gonna give it to her?" Lincoln asked.

"I'm gonna leave it in the case, then when she brings her guitar, I'm gonna ask her to grab "mine" out of the case" she said to everyone.

"rockin plan!" her friends said.

"sounds promising" Lincoln said.

Just then someone knocked on the door.

"that's probably her" Sam said getting up.

"so, what's this girls name?" Lincoln asked Shelby.

"oh, its Luna" she said.

"oh, funny because I have a sister named- oh shit" he said.

Before Lincoln could say anything else, Sam opened the door to see Luna on the other side. They hugged and Luna planted a kiss on Sams cheek.

"always the cheek" Sam said to her "you tease" she said.

Luna then saw Lincoln sitting down.

"wait, Lincoln?" Luna said as she saw her younger brother.

"Luna?" he said confused.

"say what?" Jake said.

"that's my sister" Lincoln said.

"that's my bro" Luna said.

There was an awkward silence.

"well how about that, what are the odds" Shelby said breaking the silence.

"Lincoln, dude what are you doing here?" she asked her brother who was still confused about her having a girlfriend.

"I uh-" he was cut off by Sam.

"he helped me with this" she said holding out the guitar case for her.

"what's this?" she said taking it.

"open it" she said sitting back down.

Luna set the case on the coffee table and opened it in front of everyone. Her eyes went wide to what she saw, she pulled it out of the case.

"oh my god bro" was the only words she was able to say.

"think she likes it?" Lincoln said to Sam.

"maybe" she laughed.

After looking and admiring the guitar, she looked at Lincoln.

"bro, how did you do this?" she asked him.

Lincoln didn't think he'd actually tell Luna or any of his siblings about his love for art, but seeing as there was no way out of this.

"I've been sort of, having a thing for art" he admitted rubbing the back of his neck.

"since when?" she asked him.

"nearly a week now" he said.

"why haven't you said anything?" she said confused.

"well I was going to, I had an art project, but when it got an F, I couldn't tell you guys" he said.

"what was it?" she said.

"we had to draw something that meant a lot to us" he said.

"so, what was-" before she could finish, Lincoln grabbed his bag and took out his journal.

"I have it in here somewhere" he said while looking through his book.

He turned to the end part of his journal and found the folded-up piece of paper; he took it out and handed it to Luna.

"is this it?" she said.

Lincoln nodded.

Luna unfolded the paper and after looking at it, she looked back up at Lincoln.

"dude, how come this got an F?" she asked wondering why.

"wrong paper, not coloured, that kind of shit" he said.

"Lincoln, don't swear your only 11" she said.

"whatever" he said sitting back with his arms crossed.

"wish he was older" Shelby muttered.

"what?" Jake asked.

"nothing" she said quickly.

Luna put the guitar aside "Lincoln, this is amazing, hell it's probably better than the guitar!" she said.

"you think?" he said slowly.

"yeah! Bro, forget what the teacher said about all that shit, its perfect!" she said.

This made Lincoln smile, he thought none of his sisters would actually care about it, since all they seem to care is his love life or if he's being bullied.

"thanks" he said.

"come here dude" she said standing up and holding her arms out. Lincoln got up and hugged her, she gave him a warm hug before Sam joined in.

"group hug!" she said.

They laughed and Jake and Shelby got up and joined them.

"want to tell everyone else when we get back?" she said running her fingers through Lincolns hair.

"I don't know" he muttered.

"come on bro, if this drawing doesn't show them how much you love art, then I don't know what will" she said.

"...okay" he said.

Everyone broke out the hug.

"alright, let's get rocking!" Luna said as she threw up the devil horns.

"rockin!" her friends said doing the same.

"want to jam with us Link?" Sam said.

"I would, but I don't have a guitar" he said.

"oh, dude just use mine" Luna said going over to her guitar and opening the case.

"what the hell?!" she yelled out loud.

"what?" he said.

Luna's friends came over and looked in the case.

"uhhh" they all said together.

"what's in it?" Lincoln asked.

"there's a note" Jake pointed out.

Luna picked up a note that was in the case, she opened it and they all read it. Luna looked at Sam and blushed in embarrassment.

"guys, what's in the case?" Lincoln asked again.

"let's just say" Shelby said taking the note from Luna "Sam and Luna are gonna be having a good time with this thing" she said laughing after reading the note again.

"Shelby!" Luna said blushing even more.

From what was going on, Lincoln figured Luan pranked her, but what did she put in the case?

"you recon that's like 8 inches?" Jake said out loud to Shelby.

"Jake!" all the girls said to him.

"what?" he said confused, he then looked at Lincoln and looked back at the case "how old did you say you were?" he asked him.

"11?" he replied.

"oh damn, yeah you shouldn't look at this" he said as he took out Luna's guitar and closed it.

"okay?" Lincoln said still confused.

"I'm gonna kill Luan when I get back home" she said sitting back down with Sam.

Just then, both Lincoln and Luna got a text at the same time, the opened their phones and saw Lori started a WhatsApp group chat, with Lynn and Leni too.

"guys! My hair is Literally ruined!" Lori texted along with a picture of her hair.

Her hair was dyed red.

"what happened?" Lincoln texted.

A few seconds later Lori texted back "i took my bottle of shampoo with me to bobby's house and Luan swapped my shampoo with hair dye!"

"if you think that's bad" Lynn texted "I went back to the house to grab my basketball before Luan "showed up" and all my balls have been deflated **(haha, good joke)** and when I left the house, I swear to god Luan was hiding in the bushes like a prank ninja"

"Luna, did Luan get you?" Lori texted.

"well I can't say because Lincoln is here, I'll tell you tomorrow" she texted.

"Lincoln? What about you" Lynn texted.

"I'm all good" he said.

"what?" Lori and Lynn texted at the same time.

"yeah, I haven't been pranked yet for some reason" he texted.

"ugh, Leni?" Lori texted.

"I haven't been like pranked yet" she texted.

"are you kidding me?!" Lori texted.

"although I did get a letter from work saying I should put on this clown costume they sent me" she texted.

There was a small pause.

"Leni, was anyone laughing at you?" Lincoln texted.

"yeah, tons of people, I think they liked it" she texted.

"Leni, I think that was a fake letter sent by Luan" Lynn texted.

"really?" Leni texted.

"yeah!" everyone texted.

"oh" she texted.

The group chat ended and everyone started laughing.

"oh god! Your sister's hair looks so ridiculous" Sam laughed.

Even though Lincoln or Luna would defend her, but they couldn't lie and say it wasn't funny.

"alright guys, lets rock out!" Luna said standing up and picking up her new guitar with the rest of her friends.

"want to join Link?" Jake asked him.

"nah, think I might do some drawing" he said.

"alright dude" Luna said.

They all started to think of a new song, writing down notes, lyrics and thinking of chords that go well with each other (I don't know anything about music writing).

* * *

**Later**

After a while of Luna and her friends writing a new song, it was nearly done. Lincoln was sitting in the armchair drawing them while they done their thing. Lincoln finished the drawing.

"hey guys" he said getting their attention "check this out" she showed them his drawing.

"whoa little dude" Jake said.

"that's awesome!" Shelby said.

"you got some talent" Sam said.

"that's amazing Lincoln" Luna said last.

Lincoln tore the paper out of the journal and handed it to Luna.

"thanks bro" she said taking the paper.

"finished writing the song?" he asked them.

"almost" Sam said.

Lincoln went back to his city drawing, he started to add in more creatures and other little detail to the buildings.

* * *

**And that is the end of this chapter people! Tell me what you think about option B, for those of you who don't know which one option B was, it was one of Lincolns sisters finding out about Lincoln loving art, I don't know if I'll write about Lincolns entire family knowing about the whole "vandalising" stuff, but we'll see how that goes in the future. But anyways that's everything said, as always if you want to ask questions, submit ideas or discuss future chapters here is my discord tag (**-_𝑀𝓎𝓉𝒽𝒾𝒸𝒶𝓁 𝒞𝒾𝓉𝓎_-#8660**) again I hope you all enjoyed the chapters, and I'll of course, see you in the next one!**


	10. Telling everyone

**Hello there, and here is chapter 10! I never thought I'd be able to one write up to 10 chapters for this story, let alone another after the 1st one. I want to say thank you for the growth of this story and the support each people have been giving. But anyway, here is chapter 10 and I'll see you on the other side!**

* * *

**Saturday, royal woods, Sam sharps house, 9AM**

Lincoln was passed out in the armchair with his journal and pen still in his hands, Shelby and Jake were laying on the couch together and Sam and Luna weren't to be seen. Lincoln opened his eyes realising where he was, he sat up right and rubbed his eyes trying to get the sleep out of them. He got up and went to look for the bathroom, once he found he washed his face and used the toilet. He finished up and exited and saw Jake was awake.

"morning" Lincoln whispered as he sat back down.

"morning bro" Jake replied.

"where's Sam and Luna?" Lincolns asked.

"when Luna comes over, she normally sleeps with Sam" he said.

"in the same bed?" he asked.

"yeah, man your too young to know this stuff" Jake chuckled.

Shelby then woke up.

"morning sleepy head" Jake said nudging her.

"morning dude" she replied sitting up.

"you guys finished writing your song last night?" Lincoln asked.

"hell yeah" they both said.

"awesome" Lincoln said.

"how was that drawing you were doing last night?" Shelby asked him.

"right here" he said handing her the journal flipped to the page.

Shelby and Jake both looked at it and were pretty impressed by it.

"you know, if you signed this off you could probably sell this for a ton of cash" Jake joked.

"haha, I don't know about that" Lincoln laughed.

Shelby elbowed Jake "what he means is, it's that good, people will want to buy it" she said giving him his journal back.

"thanks for the compliment" he said turning to pages as he went through his previous drawings.

Just then Sam walked out her room.

"hey guys" she said as she yawned.

"you look like you had some fun" Shelby said winking at her.

"Shelby" Sam said as she jerked her head at Lincoln.

"come on, he'll find out about them eventually" she said laughing.

"alright, what was in that case?" Lincoln asked one last time.

"something you can't know about until you turn 18" Sam said sitting down next to her friends.

"aren't you guys like 15?" Lincoln pointed out.

"that's different" Jake said.

"how is that different" Lincoln said.

"let's just end this here" Shelby said laughing.

"fine" Lincoln said.

Luna then walked out of the room.

"morning sis" Lincoln said.

"morning dude" she said.

"you guys want something for breakfast?" Sam asked.

"I would, but I got to go home" Lincoln said standing up and grabbing his bag.

"how come?" Jake asked.

"mom is grounding me" he said.

"what for?" Luna asked.

"for sneaking out to here" he said.

"yeah, I'd like to know, how did you and Sam meet?" Luna asked.

Lincoln and Sam looked at each other.

"can't say" they both said at the same time.

"alright?" Luna said confused "well thanks so much for the guitar guys" Luna said hugging Sam and Lincoln.

"alright well see ya later" Lincoln said as he was about to leave.

"hang on Link" Luna said before running back into Sam's room and grabbing her bag and guitar.

"bye guys" Luna said to her friends.

"bye" they said.

Lincoln and Luna left the house and was now walking back home.

"so, Link" Luna started "ready to show everyone your new talent?" Luna asked him.

"Luna, I'm still not sure about-" Lincoln was cut off.

"bro I know you're not confident about telling them, but I'm sure they'll support you" she said.

Lincoln still wasn't sure about telling them.

"we've all supported each other Lincoln, they have to support you like you do with them" Luna said putting her arm around her little brother.

"thanks Lunes" Lincoln said.

The loud house

They finally arrived home, they opened the door and was greeted by the rest of Lincolns sisters apart from Luan, sitting on the couch with angry faces.

"hey guys" Lincoln said.

"alright" Lori said standing up, her hair was still red which was hard for Lincoln not to smirk.

"now that Lincoln and Luna are here" she started "let's go over what Luan did to us" she said sitting back down with her arms crossed.

"Luan still got the rest of you?" Luna said confused.

"somehow!" they all said in unison.

"let's get it out of the way now" Lincoln said sitting on the floor with Luna sitting next to him.

They all started talking about how Luan pranked them.

Lucy was going to have a burial with a friend at the graveyard, only to be greeted with it being covered in everything pink, pink glitter, pink everything, everywhere.

Lola was getting ready for her pageant, but before she could put her makeup on, it was replaced with bugs, which crawled all around her and made her lose her pageant for not having any makeup on.

Lana was going to go dumpster diving with her pet frog hops, but when she arrived at the dumpsters, they were all emptied on a count of the pickups for them being changed.

Finally, for Lisa, Lilly and their parents, they were in Lisa's bunker, but Luan was hiding down there! Allowing her to prank them with classic stink bombs.

After they were done talking, they all turned their attention to Lincoln.

"and for some reason, Lincoln hasn't been pranked Luan" Lori said.

"that's something I don't know about" Lincoln shrugged.

They all scoffed apart from Luna.

"speaking of which, where is Luan?" Lincoln asked.

Everyone shrugged, just then the front door opened.

"hello everyone" Luan said smiling.

"what the hell did you do to my hair!" Lori yelled at her.

"red hair dye" She replied.

"my makeup set?!" Lola yelled.

"swapped them for bugs, new thing I came up with" She said laughing.

"the dumpsters?" Lana asked.

"I have nothing to do with that, that was just dumb luck" Luan said laughing

"the...thing in my guitar case?" Luna said.

"that I got from Lori" Luan said laughing.

Everyone looked at Lori who was blushing.

"what about me?" Lincoln asked.

"well-" Luan started before getting interrupted by Lynn.

"hang on a minute, how did you know where we were going?" She asked.

"I hid a microphone in Lori and Leni's room" She said.

"hey!" Lori and Leni said.

"so, how did you forget about Lincoln?" she asked wondering how her brother didn't get pranked.

"from what I heard, he said he was going to Clyde's, I can't say what the prank was, because I might save it till next year" she said sniggering "but when I went to give you it when you were sleeping, you weren't in bed"

"so, I got lucky?" Lincoln said confused, no one was been able to survive one of Luan's pranks on April fool's day.

"yeah, but don't flatter yourself" Luan said which made Lincoln want to think of a plan for next year.

"hang on, where's mom and dad?" Lincoln asked.

"they needed to go find something that gets the skunk spray out of their clothes" Lori said.

"huh?" Lincoln said as he was confused.

"Miss prankster over here replaced the stink bombs smell with skunk spray" Lola pointed to Luan who was laughing.

"mom also wanted us to tell you to go to your room" Lynn said to her brother who didn't seem to mind.

"alright" he said as he was about to walk upstairs.

But before he did, Luna coughed to get his attention.

"Lincoln" she said raising an eyebrow.

"oh" he muttered.

"Lincoln has something he wants to show you all" she said.

"oh yeah?" they all said raising an eyebrow.

"...just don't laugh" he said as he opened his bag and took out his journal.

"oh what, you gonna read us your diary" Lori laughed.

"Lincoln, not sure we want to read your diary bro" Lynn said.

"either shut up and look at it, or go to hell" he said as he dropped the journal on the table and went upstairs.

Lori scoffed and took the journal, the rest of the sisters gathered around apart from Luna, they opened the book.

Lincoln was in his room laying down on his bed with his arms behind his head. After a while of sitting around, not able to draw, his door opened to be greeted with all his sisters.

"Link?" Leni said first.

"what is it" he said.

"we um...looked at your journal" Lori started "it's literally...amazing"

Lincoln sat up and looked at his sisters.

"Luna told us that it's also something you think is your passion" Lynn said.

"Lincoln why would you think we would crush something that you love?" Lori said.

"I didn't say I thought you'd crush it" he mumbled.

"Lincoln" Lori started "we wouldn't do anything like that to you, if this is something you love and something, you're really good at, we'll support you all the way"

"even if I've vandalised royal woods?" he thought to himself.

Lori then handed back his journal "we're proud of you Lincoln" she said "and were all sorry for poking fun at your hair, its actually looking really cool" Lori said.

Lincoln looked at his journal, he thought that maybe he should just stick with drawing, forget about the whole spray-painting stuff, he didn't have to do all that anyway, but why did he even start it anyway?

* * *

**On that note were gonna wrap this chapter up! That is the end of chapter 10, wow 10 chapters since like the beginning of 2020, first off, I want to thank everyone for leaving reviews and talking about the chapters and the story as it progressed, thank you so much. For anyone wandering what was in the case Luna got from Luan, I don't want to say, but you can pretty much guess. Anyway, that's this chapter done, I will be writing more, so if you want to ask questions, submit ideas or discuss future chapters, here is my discord tag (**-_𝑀𝓎𝓉𝒽𝒾𝒸𝒶𝓁 𝒞𝒾𝓉𝓎_-#8660**) that's all for now, and I'll of course, see you in the next chapter!**


	11. A competition

**Welcome and here is chapter 11! I am now back to school as of when I posted chapter 10 sadly, but I won't be giving up on posting daily (at least for this story) but anyway, this chapter is a continuation for the last chapter so, here's the chapter and I'll see you on the other side!**

* * *

Side note: I won't be writing anymore chapters about Lincoln vandalising places, because I just feel like it doesn't really make sense after thinking it over and over (my mind: how the fuck did I come up with that?)

Lincoln and his family were in the living room watching dreamboat, even though Lincoln was grounded, he was only grounded from going out and playing video games. After Lincoln told his sisters about his thing for art and not the spray-painting thing, he went over all of the drawings he made with his sisters, needless to say, they all loved them! Even his parents loved it that he found something he was not only good at, but something he loved and cared about very much.

Everyone was watching the tv whilst Lincoln, was allowed to draw, he was sitting in between his sisters Lola and Lori as he was in the middle of drawing the boat that was in the show everyone was watching. Before he finished adding the background, the sun setting and the clouds, the show ended.

"my god, that episode was rockin" Luna said stretching her arms out.

Everyone was now talking about it whilst Lynn Sr was flicking through channels, before he stumbled upon one that seemed to catch his attention.

"everyone, look!" Lynn Sr said getting his kids attention to look at the tv to see their regular news reporter

"aaalright folks, we have a special announcement for today" the man started all excited "we have a new competition in royal woods!"

Everyone sat up straight apart from Lincoln who was paying too much attention to his drawing.

"what do you think the competition will be?" Lori said.

"I bet it's to see how many goals can be scored" Lynn said.

"I bet it's to see who can text the fastest" Lori said.

"no, it's gonna be who can fix a car faster" Lana said.

"no way, it's gonna be how many jokes can be told, I'm not joking around!" Luan said laughing, making everyone groan as usual.

Everyone betted it on what they're good at, apart from Lincoln who didn't want to get involved with it.

Lincoln was paying too much attention he didn't even hear what the competition was.

"Lincoln?" Rita said getting her sons attention.

He looked up from his book noticing everyone looking at him smiling.

"what?" he said confused "did I miss something?"

"Lincoln bro" Luna said smiling.

"if it's because I wasn't paying attention, I'm sorry?" he said thinking he'd have to apologise.

"oh no son" Lynn Sr said smiling as well.

"uh, ok?" Lincoln said still confused why everyone was smiling at him.

"Lincoln, they're literally having a competition to see who could draw the best in royal woods!" Lori said.

"wh- and?" Lincoln asked wondering why they were looking at him.

"are you kidding?! You've seen your drawings, right?" Luna said wondering why Lincoln wasn't happy about it.

"yeah, but I don't plan on entering a competition for it" Lincoln said.

"Lincoln! the prize is literally a thousand dollars!" Lynn said.

"and you'll get your drawing in an art gallery!" Lola said.

"whoa" he was able to say.

Lincoln was surprised to hear about this, it was surprising to hear, Lincoln thought that maybe telling his parents about his thing for art, maybe not be so bad.

"Lincoln you should literally draw you and Ronnie Anne in a romantic pose!" Lori said liking the sound of that.

Before anyone else could tell him what to draw, Lincoln stopped them.

"guys, thanks for giving me ideas, but I think I can think of something" he said closing his journal "when is this thing anyway?" Lincoln asked his parents.

"next week son" Lynn Sr said.

"alright, that's more than enough time" he said.

"well just in case you need any ideas, how about you draw-" Leni was stopped by Lincoln.

"guys, again, I don't want or need any ideas" Lincoln said.

"come on kids, your brothers got this" Rita said.

"ok well I'm going to get dinner read for tonight" Lynn Sr said standing up and going into the kitchen.

"honey! Can you help me?" he asked his wife.

"don't get into any fights" Rita said joking with everyone as she went into the kitchen to help her husband.

Everyone was now watching another episode of dreamboat, this time with Lincoln actually watching. His sisters did however whisper to him about what he should draw, but he ignored them.

Lincoln already had something to turn in, but he'd have to improve it, just to be sure. Lincoln opened his book and flipped a few pages to find a fresh spot in his journal, he picked up his pen and was about to draw, but before his pen touched the paper, he felt all of his sisters watching him, it was kind of making him anxious, he didn't want to mess up in front of them, he put his pen away and closed the journal.

"what were you about to draw Link?" Lynn asked her brother.

"nothing" he said paying his attention to the tv now.

Everyone wanted Lincoln to draw what they thought would help, but to Lincoln, all he knew was so they can get credit for helping, Lincoln just wanted to do this on his own, without any help, any suggestions, just do it how he wants to.

* * *

**And I'm sorry to say this but that is the end of chapter 11, I know it was shorter than all the others (a lot shorter) but it was all I was able to write even after coming back from school, but I hope you enjoyed it and I hope it left you wondering what will happen in the future! As usual, if you want to ask questions, submit ideas or discuss future chapters, here is my discord tag (**-_𝑀𝓎𝓉𝒽𝒾𝒸𝒶𝓁 𝒞𝒾𝓉𝓎_-#8660**) that's all for now and as always, I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	12. The dance

**I have nothing to say so enjoy the chapter...just kidding! Hello and welcome to chapter 12! I hope you have all been enjoying the story so far and I hope I can finish this story soon and move onto what might be a new story...ooooo. So anyway, I hope you will enjoy this chapter so have fun reading, and as always, I'll see you on the other side.**

**Disclaimer: the episode "dance dance resolution" is being used in this chapter, but there are changes so just so you know, the whole dance thing doesn't belong to me, it belongs to nickelodeon**

* * *

**Friday, royal woods, the loud house, 1PM**

It's been nearly a week since Lincoln entered the competition, Lincoln has been dealing with his sisters and even his parents giving him ideas for what he can draw. Lincoln spent the most time in his room to get away from them and working on the drawing, Lincoln took his time, but with his sisters still trying to help him, even when he said he didn't want any, they just didn't back off from it.

Lincoln was at school and was in the cafeteria with his friends (if you happen to know the names of Lincolns friends, I'd appreciate it if you can tell me, I only know rusty) however, Lincoln and Clyde were sitting under the table eating their lunch. Why? Well it was the Sadie hawkins dance at his school tonight, Lincoln would've gone with Ronnie-Anne, however he was still focusing on his work for the competition, and yeah, he could've told her the truth instead of hiding from her, but she shows her way of liking him in a brutal way so its hard to imagine how she would be if he told her he didn't want to go.

Lincoln and Clyde were eating their lunch under the table, while Lincoln was still watching out for Ronnie-Anne.

"Lincoln, I know you don't want to go to the dance, but is there a better way of telling her other than sitting under here?" Clyde asked him while he was eating a sandwich.

"you've seen how she shows her way of liking someone, imagine how she would act if I told her I didn't want to go to the dance" Lincoln said quietly.

Just then the doors to the cafeteria opened, Lincoln looked and saw Ronnie-Anne scanning the place, she walked over to the table and asked Lincolns friends where he was, they awkwardly said they didn't know. She then walked off to find him, but she quickly looked under their table, only to find Clyde.

"hey" he said giving her a wave.

* * *

**End of school**

Lincoln was walking home with Clyde as usual.

"wonder what she's gonna do to you on monday?" Clyde asked Lincoln.

"no doubt she's gonna slip something down my pants as normal" Lincoln said chuckling.

"must be true love" Clyde said joking with his friend "what about your sisters?" he asked him which made Lincolns face go from happy to annoyed.

"I'll think of something" he said.

Lincoln and Clyde separated, Lincoln walked home and arrived ready to finish his drawing. He opened the door, but as he stepped inside and closed the door, he saw 10 shadows cover his. Lincoln turned around to be greeted with all of his sisters with smiles across their faces making him gasp, they were blocking him from trying to escape.

"sooo, did Ronnie-Anne ask you to the Sadie hawkins dance?" Leni said as her and her sisters came closer to Lincoln.

"uh, yeah...uh, I-" before Lincoln couldn't say anything else, he was then interrupted by Lori.

"I bet she was so excited" she said gasping with joy "the Sadie hawkins dance is literally the most important dance in a girl's life!"

"yeah I know, you guys have been telling me about it" Lincoln said sneaking aside so he could get some room "but you know Ronnie-Anne isn't the type of girl to go to dances" he said scratching the back of his head.

"what do you mean dude? Didn't she ask you to it?" Luna asked making everyone's smiles disappear.

"not exactly" he replied making everyone sigh in relief "i simply avoided her the entire day so she couldn't ask me, that's what happened" he corrected Luna making everyone gasp in shock, even Lucy without saying the word gasp.

"Lincoln! Why not?" Leni asked confused as well as the rest of his siblings.

"because I didn't want to go?" he said thinking that was a good answer.

"dude, you have to go!" Lynn said shaking her brother.

Lincoln broke out of her grasp "and why is that?" he asked them.

His sisters went on a rant about how Ronnie-Anne will feel if she didn't go to her first dance with him, which only lead to Lincoln saying.

"by what law does it say I "have to" go with her just to make her happy?" Lincoln said with his arms crossed.

The sisters looked at each other to answer that, but no one could think of anything.

"yeah, I'm not going" he said walking upstairs before anyone could say something.

The loud sisters all sat down on the couch with sad faces, they wanted their brother to go to the dance with Ronnie-Anne because he could experience what it would be like going on a date, even though Lincoln and Ronnie-Anne aren't together.

"wish there was a way to get Lincoln to go with someone at least" Leni sighed.

This made a few of the sisters perk up and sneaked away.

* * *

**5PM**

The family has had dinner and were now doing their own thing, Lincoln was sitting downstairs taking a break from drawing and playing a video game, after a few minutes of playing he heard Luan.

"hey Link, you got a sec?" she asked him from the stairs.

"huh?" he thought.

"hey, I need to talk to him first" Lucy said as her along with Luan, Lynn and Luna coming down the stairs trying to rush to him.

Lincoln got a shock when his sisters rushed up to him making him push himself to the other side of the couch still sitting on it.

"dude, mine is more important!" Luna said rushing to the front of them making them fall back after she put her arms out in front of them.

"guess what bro!" she said sounding happy "I hooked you up with a date for the dance!"

"w-what?" he said.

"hey so did I" said Luan

"so, did I" said Lucy.

"me too" Lynn said as they all stood back up.

"why?!" Lincoln said annoyed at them.

"well you said you weren't gonna go to the dance with her, so we thought you meant you'd rather go with anyone but her" Lynn said.

"guys! I don't want to go to the dance with anyone, period!" Lincoln said even more annoyed.

It was nice of his sisters to get him dates for the dance, that's if he was interested and had no date.

"well, you're going to the dance now dude" Luna said walking up to Lincoln and poking him in the chest "because my friend will be bummed if you don't turn up"

"ours too!" the rest spoke up.

"hang on, you expect me to go to a dance, with 4 different girls? How am I gonna deal with that" he said.

"that's your problem dude, not ours" Luna said.

Lincoln started to get angry.

"no, it's not" he said in a deep mad voice.

This made Luan, Lucy and Luna realise they made him mad and backed away, but Lynn stood her ground.

"you're going" Lynn said pointing to the door.

"no, I'm not" he said back.

"if you don't go, ill break both of your legs so you have a reason why you didn't turn up" she said rolling up her sleeves.

Lincoln felt threatened but didn't move, he stood his ground and walked up closer to her, this made Lynn wonder what he was gonna do.

"do it" he whispered.

"w-what?" she said confused.

"we both know you wouldn't dare hurt any of your siblings, not even me, if you think that threatening me to go out with 4 girls at the same time and expect me to deal with it is gonna help, then you have the wrong idea" he said.

Lynn felt scared of Lincoln now, he would've done what he was told, but it seems he's still able to stand up for himself.

"and the rest of you" he said looking at the rest of his sisters standing behind Lynn "I didn't ask for a date to the dance, nor did I even wish I had a date, if you think that realising I got 3 other dates, and thinking it's my problem instead of yours, then you all dug your own grave" Lincoln said as he walked back over to the couch and continuing his video game.

The sisters, now realising that they were about to make him handle 4 dates at once, made them feel terrible.

"better go make a call to my friend" Lynn said going upstairs.

"same bruh" Luna said following her along with Luan in tow.

Lincoln started to focus on his game, not even realising how he was towards his sisters, he will admit he didn't mean to get too cocky with Lynn, but he did have to make a point across to them somehow for them to listen.

"sorry" Lucy said to Lincoln.

"it's fine, just don't do that again" he said.

"just wanted to help" Lucy said walking up to Lincoln and giving him a hug.

Lincoln wrapped her arms around her "i know luce, I know" he said hugging her back.

* * *

**2 hours later**

Lincoln and his other sisters were sitting together watching tv, Lynn Sr and Rita were out on their date night, normally on their date night, Lori would be treating them like they were in the military, but tonight instead of that, she put on a movie for them to watch instead of sending them to their room. However, Luan, Luna and Lynn were in their rooms making the calls to their friends telling them their brother wasn't coming to the dance. A part of Lincoln did feel bad for how he talked to them, even Lucy, but he did feel good about not going to the dance and spending some time with his siblings. Lincoln and his sisters were watching zootropolis, as they were watching Judy ticketing all the cars as she was aiming for 200 before noon, Lynn, Luan and Luna came down.

"what you guys watching?" Lynn asked as she sat down against the couch in front of Lincoln.

"zootropolis" Lola said as she was watching the tv.

They all began to watch, it was nice spending time with each other at once, Lincoln did regret the things he's done to his sisters last week, and even up to this week. Lincoln was enjoying watching the movie, until he felt something being handed to him by Lynn, he looked down at her but she was looking at the tv. He was given a folded-up piece of paper, he opened it and it was a drawing made by Luan, Luna and Lynn, it was a drawing of Lincoln in the middle with them around him saying sorry. Lincoln folded it back up and put it in his pocket.

Lincoln noticed Luan, Luna and Lynn looking at him. He didn't want to say anything at that moment, but all he did was give them a warm smile, this made them smile back.

No matter what happens with you and your siblings, you'll always forgive each other.

* * *

**That wraps up this chapter everyone, I hope you liked it. Before we end this chapter here, I want to say a big thank you, the Art or Vandal story has reached up to 5 thousand views, I am so happy about that number, I want to thank everyone for the reviews that were left, the messages given by most people and the support given throughout the whole chapters, it gives me so much hope to keep writing and thinking of ways to make it more and more enjoyable for everyone, again thank you so much from the bottom of my heart. As always if you want to ask question, submit ideas or discuss future chapters, here is my discord tag (**-_𝑀𝓎𝓉𝒽𝒾𝒸𝒶𝓁 𝒞𝒾𝓉𝓎_-#8660**) that's all for now, and as usual, I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	13. The competition

**Did you think it was over? You thought wrong my friend! Hello and welcome to the next chapter, chapter 13. I have nothing else to say so let's just dive right into the chapter!**

* * *

**Saturday, royal woods, the loud house, 9AM**

Lincoln was sound asleep in his bed, after staying up until 3AM to finish off his drawing, Lincoln felt tired. Lincoln was dreaming about drawing again, before he could finish a replica drawing of the titanic, he felt someone shake him gently.

"Lincoln" Rita whispered, sitting on the side of her sons' bed.

Lincoln groaned, not wanting to get up.

Rita left the room with door open, allowing Lincolns sisters to walk in to wake him up their selves.

"GOOD MORNING" they all yelled causing their brother to jump in shock, at least he was awake.

"what the heck?!" he yelled back.

"Lincoln, its Saturday, you know what that means?" Lori said all happy.

Lincoln then remembered "the competition?" he said slowly starting to smile.

"yeah!" they all said with happiness.

Lincoln is the only family member who hasn't entered a competition, he been to all of his sister's competitions, Lynn's games, Lola's pageants, Luna's concerts etc. So, for Lincoln, all of his sisters want to show him as much support as he showed them.

"well come on let's get breakfast" Lynn said as everyone went downstairs to eat.

Everyone sat at the table, with Lincoln in between Luan and Leni, Rita made them all pancakes, Lincoln and his sisters were all talking about what will happen if Lincoln wins his first competition. Lincoln didn't seem to mind since he couldn't blame them, they all finished their breakfast and went to get showered and changed.

* * *

**1 hour later**

Everyone was now in the living room watching some random shows to kill time, Lincoln was sitting with them with his drawing in an envelope to hand in for the competition. Lincoln was however, kind of scared to hand it in, he didn't know if it would actually get him first place, or even second for that matter. But it was time for him to step out of his comfort zone and think more about the fun in it then the prizes or exposer to his art.

A few minutes later Lynn Sr sat up looking at the clock.

"alright everyone, time to go!" he said making all of his children jump up and run to the car, Lincoln walking instead with his parents.

* * *

**Royal woods, city hall**

The family arrived at the city hall where the competition was being held, Lincoln felt nervous from seeing the amount of people entering. The family exited the car and started walking through the crowds to the front of the hall, the family saw a table with a sign saying "hand your drawings here please" so the loud family walked up to the table to greet the few people who were taking the drawings in.

"hello there, do you have a drawing or painting to hand in?" an old lady asked the parents.

"yes, we do, Lincoln?" Rita said looking at her son who was holding the envelope.

Lincoln walked up to the lady and handed her the envelope "thank you dear" she said taking it.

"how will you decide on who wins?" Lynn asked her.

"we and a few of the city hall staff, will go through them and vote on who the winner and second and third winners will be.

"are there any prizes if he comes in second or third?" Lynn asked making everyone tell her to shush.

"sorry about that, have a good day" Rita said as she and Lynn Sr motioned their kids to walk away.

* * *

**25 minutes later**

The family were sitting in the car eating from burpin burger, they were all talking about something else other than Lincoln winning. After they finished their meal, a man standing at the top stairs leading into the city was getting everybody attention. The loud family walked in with the crowd to see what he had say.

"okay ladies and gentleman!" he said loudly "if you have a drawing or painting to hand in, we can't accept any more on a count of there being too much" he said double checking if anyone still had something to hand in "so now were going to be going over the drawings and paintings and vote on who the 3 winners are" he said as he and the people at the tables walked into the hall.

"well, let's go back to the van guys" Rita said as her and her family walked back to the van to wait.

"hey Link" Lori said getting her brothers attention.

"yeah?" he said.

"you excited?" she asked him since she was excited for him along with the rest of her sisters.

"yeah, kind of nervous" he said rubbing the back of his neck.

"how come?" she said.

"well-" before Lincoln could answer he was shoved by someone, he turned to the side to see Ronnie-Anne looking angry.

"uh, hi? -" Lincoln said before getting interrupted.

"hi? That's all you have to say lame-o?" she said with her fists clenched.

The rest of Lincolns family stopped to see what was going on.

"is this because of yesterday?" he said.

"duh! You moron" she said insulting Lincoln.

"well what do you want me to say?" he said shrugging.

"how about go to hell!" she yelled as she was about to punch Lincoln, but before Lincoln could do anything, Lori grabbed her arm and pulled her away from him. The rest of his sisters gathered around her and started to have a few words with her.

"Lincoln, you alright?" Lynn Sr asked coming up to him.

"yeah, I'm fine" he replied.

"who is she?" Rita asked her son.

"this girl my sisters wanted me to take to that dance last night" he said.

"well why did you?" Lynn Sr asked him.

"because I didn't want to go?" I said.

"yeah right!-" Ronnie-Anne shouted over his sisters.

"hey! We're talking to you" Luna said making Ronnie-Anne slouch.

After about ten seconds later, everyone came back over, this time Ronnie-Anne was walking away.

"what did you guys say to her?" Lincolns his sisters.

"let's just say, she got told" Lynn said with her arms crossed and a smile across her face.

* * *

**The conversation**

"hey what are you doing-" Ronnie-Anne tried to say before getting serious looks from everyone.

"did you try and punch out brother" Lori asked her.

"what do-" she tried to say something before getting put down again.

"answer the question before we ask it physically" Luna said raising her fist.

"I..might've" she muttered.

"never" Leni said.

"and we mean never!" Lola said.

"hurt our brother" Lynn finished.

Ronnie-Anne stood there scared.

"now get lost" Lana said moving out the way for her to leave.

* * *

**End of it**

The family were now sitting in the van talking as normal, Lincoln was sitting next to Leni whilst he was drawing, she peaked over his shoulder checking out what he was drawing, Lincoln didn't seem to mind, it was a nice feeling when they looked at his work.

**10 minutes later**

Later on, the same man came out with the same people who took the drawings in beside him holding the prizes, getting everyone's attention, the loud family got out the van and stood a good few feet away from the hall.

"okay everyone! We have now picked our 3 winners, as you see we have the 3 prizes" he said as he gestured to the people holding them.

One of the prizes was the thousand dollars in an envelope, second place had $500 which was a good amount and third place was $250, which again wasn't so bad of a prize.

"we have the names of the 3 winners, we will name them from third place to first place" he said as he took a look at the list of names.

Everyone was nervous to see who won.

"in third place, we have Sam Sharp!" he yelled out for everyone to hear "can Sam Sharp please make her way up her to collect her prize"

Sam came running up to collect the envelope, everyone gave her a round of applause and came down to Luna to hug her.

"and now, for the second-place winner, we have...Lincoln Loud!" the man yelled again.

Lincoln as well as the rest of his family were happy to hear this.

"well done bro!" Luna said.

"nice job!" Lori said too.

"omg Linky! That's amazing" said Leni.

"can Lincoln Loud come up to the stage to collect the prize" he said holding out the envelope.

Lincoln pushed through the crowd to get to the front.

"congratulations young man" he said shaking Lincolns hand and handing him the envelope, the crowd gave him a round of applause and he went to join his family.

"well done Lincoln" the loud parents said feeling proud of their son.

"thanks everyone" Lincoln said as their family gave each other a group hug.

"and now for first place winner is..." the man started as he was trying to read the first-place winner.

"want to go Link?" Lori asked her brother.

"yeah, sure" he said.

The family walked back to the van, before Lincoln could enter, he heard

"Ronnie-Anne Santiago!" the man yelled out.

The family were shocked to hear this, Lincoln turned around and saw Ronnie-Anne collect the envelope. The family looked at Lincoln to see his reaction to this, Ronnie-Anne spotted Lincoln looking at her, their eyes locked and Lincoln smiled, he gave her a thumbs up and mouthed to her "congrats" and he got into the van, the family were surprised to see his reaction. They all got into the car and drove off.

"sooo Lincoln" Lucy said getting her older brothers' attention.

"yeah?" he replied.

"did you know about Ronnie-Anne entering?" she asked him.

"no clue" he said back.

"well let's see the money Link" Lynn said as she sat next to her brother.

Lincoln opened the envelope to see the money and his drawing in it too.

"oh look, they gave me my drawing back" Lincoln said taking it out.

"let's see it bro" Luna said as she sat up from her seat to see it, as well as the rest of his sisters.

They were greeted with the drawing of him and his family, with it being signed at the bottom "art is what I love, but my family is my art" this made all of the sisters say "awee" in unison, apart from Lucy who went "wow"

"let's see it sport" Lynn Sr asked handing his arm out behind him for it. Lincoln passed it to him so he and his wife can take a look.

"oh wow, Lincoln that's amazing!" Rita said.

"that's brilliant son" Lynn Sr said as he handed it back.

Lincoln enjoyed the congratulations from his family, it really meant something to him along with the drawing.

**The loud house**

The family arrived home, as they walked inside Lincoln was stopped by Lori.

"hey Lincoln, can I take your drawing for something?" Lori said.

"uh sure, what for?" he asked as he handed her it.

"you'll see, alright everyone come on!" Lori said as she and her siblings ran upstairs.

Lincoln wandered what they were going to do, but he didn't mind. He went up to his room to stash his money along with the rest of it in the attic. He came back down and sat downstairs in the couch watching tv with his parents.

After a few minutes they came down with Leni holding something behind her back.

"Lincoln, we done something that we think will make you proud even more" Lola said smiling as well as the rest of his sisters.

"okay?" he said still confused.

"close your eyes and hold out your hands bro" Luna said.

"alright" he said as he closed his eyes and held his arms out.

He felt something rectangular get placed into his hands.

"open" said Luan.

Lincoln opened his eyes and was greeted with his drawing in a wooden frame, it had a plaque on the bottom of it that read "the greatest artist" Lincoln wasn't sure what to feel, this was an amazing surprise to see.

"we're proud of you bro" Lynn said.

"so much" Lucy said, even with a small smile.

"guys...thank you" Lincoln said as he felt like crying from this.

"group hug everyone!" Lori said holding her arms out.

Everyone joined in the hug, even the parents.

They broke out of the hug "what do you say about getting that put in the trophy cabinet son?" Lynn Sr said, making Lincoln even more happy.

"yeah" he said giving his dad the frame.

They all went to the cabinet and opening it to put It in the middle.

All Lincoln wanted was to express his talent, he did choose it in a wrong way by showing his anger towards others, Lincoln now realised that the only way to show how he feels isn't with art, but to actually say something instead of keeping It to himself personally. No matter how your family treats you, how they talk to you or anything, don't be scared to say something about it. Your family will always love you and even if you have a small fight with one of your siblings, or all of them, just know that you'll always talk it out with each other, or at least work it out, don't be scared to say what's on your mind to them.

* * *

**And that, ladies and gentleman...is the end of the story, if you want a sequel to be written, let me know. I want to thank everyone for showing support for the story and showing how much, you liked it. However, it's come to an end, I hope you enjoyed it. I'd like to say that since each of these chapters were posted every day since the first and second, the next story (oooo) I will be taking my time on, I want to take time on writing an even better story, instead of quickly thinking of ideas in one day for each chapter written. I hope you all have been enjoying this story and for my first one, since I've started writing. If you want to ask questions, here is my discord tag (**-_𝑀𝓎𝓉𝒽𝒾𝒸𝒶𝓁 𝒞𝒾𝓉𝓎_-#8660**) and for the first time of me saying this, I'll see you in the next story!**


	14. Sequel released

**The new Art or Vandal sequel is now released, go check it out and I hope you enjoy it**


End file.
